Eyes on Fire
by Daynika
Summary: Draco can't seem to stop staring at Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

He was doing it again.

Hermione didn't even have to look up to his his ice blue eyes were staring at her from across the Great Hall.

Ever since Voldemort's death, she had noticed his never-ending gaze accompanied every meal, piercing through the students at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table, always ending up on her.

She ventured a peak. Looking in-between Harry and Ron, who were currently involved in a Quidditch centered conversation, she met his gaze. He smirked at her when she returned his stare, and after a few seconds of holding it, she looked down again. Damn, she thought, she had let him win again.

Since Voldemort was defeated the past summer, the Sytherins were allowed to return to school, regardless of their known association. Most of them, from what Hermione had gathered, were really not that all upset with the outcome. Near the end, Voldemort had turned on his own, frustrated that they couldn't accomplish the simplest tasks, knowing the end for him was near. Hermione knew Malfoy had lost his father, Crabbe and Goyle mother's were tortured, Parkinson's brother was killed, and Zabini was left orphaned.

That didn't mean they had all of a sudden turned into best friends with the other houses, of course. They still were arrogant and cruel, stealing from first years, pushing students around, and most importantly…

"Pothead, Weasel, excited for your date later?" Hermione hadn't noticed he had gotten up and was walking past their table, flanked on either side by the huge forms that were Crabbe and Goyle. Zabini, with his black hair styled into spikes, and Parkinson, her chin length blonde hair pin straight, arms wrapped around each other, were snogging in the background behind them. His eyes bore into hers, his infamous smirk still plastered to his face, as Harry and Ron retorted back, whatever they said being ignored by him, his beautiful blonde hair falling seductively in front of his eyes…

_Wait. What? Since when has Malfoy had beautiful hair falling seductively in front of his eyes?_

Hermione looked away and could already feel her face blushing.

"Don't forget we have a meeting with Dumbledore at 7." He directed at her. She could hear the curiosity in his voice as he said it. Blushing even harder, she just nodded her head, and heard them walk away.

"Stupid ferret…" Ron was still grumbling, but wasn't upset enough to stop eating.

"Sucks that he was picked Headboy, Mione." Harry said from across the table. "Some plan no doubt put in by Dumbledore trying to prove house unity or some shit."

"Actually, I heard that he is actually second in your guys class." Ginny responded from across the way, pushing a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. She was probably not only listening in on their conversation. They didn't call her the gossip queen for nothing.

"That's probably why they picked him." And her trusty companion, Collin, was always right there with her. The two focused their attention on another group without waiting for a response.

"It's not that bad. I hardly ever see him in the Common Room." Which wasn't exactly true. It would have been more correct to say she never spoke to him in the Common Room. But in the Head's dormitory, his staring only increased, making it a silent battle between them to see who could stare longest. He always won.

"Regradless, I can't even begin to imagine having to share anything with him."

Hermione sighed. Eventually the conversation went back to Quidditch, and Hermione was once again left alone with her thoughts.

XXX

"Blaise, up for a hit?" Draco and his crew had gone to the Slytherin Common Room after dinner, and Draco had immediately packed a bowl for himself. He inhaled once again after his question, holding the smoke in until it felt like he would explode, and then releasing it in a smooth stream between his lips. That was better.

"Pass it here." Blaise skillfully grabbed the black porcelain with his right-hand, his left still wrapped around Pansy, and placed it in his mouth. Pansy, always taking care of her man, already had her lighter out and held it over the hash while he inhaled. When he was finished, he passed it to Pansy. Pansy took in a lot, tossed the bowl back to Draco, leaned in, and started making out with Blaise. This was a sight Draco was used to, Blaise and Pansy being a 'couple' since last year. The only reason the two sluts had lasted this long was because neither really cared if the other went and fucked someone else. In fact, Pansy had come to visit him for a week this past summer at his father's mansion...well, it was his mother's now, and they had had a good time.

Draco took another hit and became lost in his thoughts. He thought about a lot of things, his mother, his potion's essay, NEWTS, Pansy's hand unzipping Blaise's pants, weed, and then, she popped up.

His father had always had a plan for him. A specific, if you follow the rules you will succeed plan.

The rules had always come easily for Draco. He was a pureblood, and purebloods always demanded the respect they deserved. They knew their place and expected others to know it also. They never fraternized with the house help, never disrespected their elders (as long as they were pureblood), and most importantly…

Never associated with any form of half-breeding or Mudbloods.

And that was really all she was. A filthy mudblood. And not just any filthy mudblood, but the same mudblood who had out ranked him in school his whole life at Hogwarts, a mudblood who dared to slap him, who, with her friends, frankly made his life a living hell.

_Why do you keep looking at her then_?

Her chocolate colored eyes, warm, inviting, defiant. Her caramel hair, dyed, he assumed, from her past dark brown hair, falling in loose curls around her just slightly rounded face. Her lips, slightly red after biting them. The crease that formed in-between her eyebrows when something confused her or interested her, like when she first caught him looking at her.

He tried to remember the first time he saw her in that new light. He would be lying to himself if he didn't say at the Yule Ball she had surprised him, but he buried that thought the moment it came to him. He would not admit that he had felt...jealous of the fool known as Victor Krum that night. When Pansy, who he was 'dating' at the time, had asked him later that night why he had been looking at the mudblood, he scowled at her before kissing her to shut her up, and proceeded to fuck her until him looking at Granger was far from her memory.

Then, he decided, it must have been 2 weeks ago when they had came to school as Headboy and Headgirl. Dumbledore had sent his letter mid-July, informing him that Granger had received Headgirl status, and the two would be required to come to Hogwarts 2 weeks before the rest of their classmates to help the teachers set up and prepare for the coming year. It was when Draco got to the school that Dumbledore informed him that he and Granger would be sharing a common room and bathroom, one of the 'perks' of becoming a Head. Arriving at the room with his luggage in tow, he had seen Granger already sitting at a desk, already working on an essay. She had been tanning, her freckles on her nose more prominant than they had been the last time he'd seen her, and she was wearing a tank top and denim shorts that showed off her brown skin nicely. She had opened the windows and a warm breeze wafted in, blowing her loose curls, the smell of her shampoo filling the air. The door had shut behind him, and she had looked up, smiling slightly, obviously wanting them to turn over a new leaf as Heads, before he had insulted her about her muggle shorts.

He tried to remember what had changed, besides the obvious that his father and Voldemort were dead. And he came up with nothing. Nothing to verify the fact that he now found Granger…beautiful.

Damnit.

Now this could prove to be problematic.

XXX

Hermione and Dumbledore were just finishing up when Malfoy decided to show.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he casually opened the door. Hermione noticed his eyes were a bit red, and there was a bit of a dazed expression on his face.

"Sorry, Professor. Crabbe needed help on his history paper and we lost track of time." The apologetic, though Hermione knew it to be his fake, smile that sprang to his face seemed to amuse Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eye the only sign he knew that was not in fact the right story, but he let it pass.

"Of course. We wouldn't want Vincent's paper to be turned in less than perfect! I trust Ms. Granger here can fill you in on what we discussed. I expect you to be on time next week, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione stood up, wished the Headmaster a goodnight, and left without a second glance. She was already on her way to the Head's room when someone grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" She shouted, ignoring the tingles his touch sent through her.

He immediately released her, realizing a second too late his mistake.

"Where the hell were you? Never mind, let me guess. Getting high with your pathetic friends."

"If you say drug free is the way to be, Granger, I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" Hermione glared at him. "You know what? I don't even care. You are your druggie friends can do whatever lame past time you want! I don't care." She wasn't sure if she said the last part for her benefit or his, but it didn't matter.

"At least my friends know how to have a good time. Unlike you and your two faggots you hang around with all day. I've seen the way the three of you hang out. At breakfast- them talking, you sitting quietly to the side. At lunch- you reading a book. At dinner- you being lucky if they decide to include you in their conversation- at-"

"Shut up!" Hermione was furious. "The only reason you _think_ you notice all of that is because you never stop staring at me!" She wanted to add on he was a creep and it was disgusting how much he looked at her, but she couldn't. Because, in all reality, she was…happy about it.

"That's not my fault. You've, you've…" Something seemed to suddenly dawn on him. "You little bitch. You little fucking mudblood bitch. You've put a spell on me haven't you?" Even though his words were harsh, his tone was soft, almost comforted by this conclusion.

"You are high, Malfoy. And that is just absurd. Why would I put a spell on _you_? Why would I even want to?"

He began creeping forward, backing her into a wall. "I don't know how you mudbloods think. All I know is I can't keep my eyes off of you. Your hair, your eyes, your fucking smell. I am obsessed. And this would explain everything. I mean, it only makes sense. A pureblood like me. You are lucky to be this close to me. Well you know what, Granger?" Hermione was now pressed against the wall, his tall form mere inches from her. She could smell the smoke on his breath.

_Oh my god. He is going to kiss me. _And she wasn't as repulsed by that thought as she thought she would be.

"I am stronger than your stupid spell."

And with that, Malfoy floated down the hallway, leaving Hermione pressed against the wall, breathing harder than necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

It was in the way he moved that was different. She was used to his arrogant saunter across the Great Hall, but this new stride screamed something Hermione had never seen on his face before. In place of his usual sneer or smirk, depending on whom he was walking by, was a smile of pure relief.

Relief, she was almost positive, from their little run in last night.

Hermione had returned to the Head's common room last night, despite her fear that he would be there. She had said the password in a whisper before carefully opening the door, preparing to turn around the minute her appearance became known. But, it seemed his desire for more drugs with his posse had dragged him back to the Slytherins, leaving her with peace and quiet in their large common room.

And her thoughts. He was obsessed with her. He had even admitted it himself. And Hermione knew this obsession was all him, or rather, it wasn't because of any spell she put on him. The mudblood bewitching Draco Malfoy, the mere thought was laughable.

But something was defiantly up to bring about this change, and a spell boldly seemed the best explanation.

_I mean, Draco Malfoy, freely "falling" for me?_

Their past was too much. Every encounter they ever had turned out poorly. Even now as Heads they hardly spoke, regardless of the fact that they had had almost every class together the past six years.

And she was so…plain in comparison to him. She knew she shouldn't think of him as **bloody** gorgeous, but it was the truth. Not only did he have a ton of money, he was attractive. Blond hair, sharp features, defined cheek bones, dressed to always show off his muscular arms, and when he turned around, his tight…she blushed at the mere thought.

And she was so…boring in comparison to him. She read and did all her homework. She went to bed early and woke up at the same time every day. He lived life on the edge, played Quidditch dangerously, dueled illegally, swore at teachers, partied, was a ladies man, using girls as purely physical objects, did who knew how many drugs, got drunk, all the while doing all his homework and getting excellent marks.

The point was, she was just another girl. Nothing special. Sure her hair did have some good days, and her skin was almost always clear, but she wasn't a Fleur or anything. And sure she got drunk that one time Fred and George had given Ron a bottle of Firewhisky for his 18th birthday, but after she thrown up multiple times all over Neville's bed, she decided drinking wasn't for her, so it wasn't like she was Miss Adventurous either…

All in all, she wasn't anything that was even remotely close to what he probably looked for in a girl. Anything like he deserved…

Perhaps a Slytherin had preformed the spell, hoping to get a laugh. Or a Ravenclaw Malfoy had been too harsh on during the past…

Back to reality, Hermione again began following his figure. Deciding to be sneaky, she used her hair, which was now down to her mid-back, as a curtain to peak through. She followed his form as he took his usual place on the opposite side of Crabbe and Goyle, next to Blaise and Pansy, who were, once again, making out, their hands wandering over eachother's robes. And the minute he was situated, he looked right back at her, his ice eyes throwing daggers, her curtain not being as sneaky as she thought.

"Morning!" Startled, Hermione must have jumped a foot in the air. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Harry sat down in front of her, minus their third amigo who usually came down to breakfast at the same time Harry did.

Once she regained her breath, she smiled. "It's fine. I was just…" Her eyes shifted to Malfoy again, but she resisted making contact with his again.

"Dazing?" Harry smiled, showing off his brillant teeth. Hermione nodded.

"Where's Ron?" Harry grinned at that, running a hand through his hair, making Hermione suspicious. "Well, you know how that sixth year Layla has been, well, for lack of a better word, stalking him?"

"Of course." She knew too well about the petite, dark haired girl from Ravenclaw who set her sights on Ron about a year ago. Ron, who found her a bit off, (there had been a two day discussion involving the centeredness of her nose), politely declined each time.

"Well, Ron finally agreed to have a date with her last night." Hermione nodded, still not sure where it was going. "And he never came back to the room."

Hermione's mouth dropped and both her and Harry broke out laughing. Hermione knew Harry and Cho had been having 'relations' for the entire summer, and last year Ron and Lavender had for about a month, so it wasn't the shock that Ron probably had sex last night. Just because she wasn't 'ready' didn't mean other kids her age weren't.

"Personally, I think she will be good for him." Hermione said, finally reaching for an apple from the center of the table. "It is about time he had some romance in his life."

"You know, I could say the same for you." Was it by coincidence that Harry had reached for the exact apple she was going for and their hands landed on top of each other's? "It's been too long since Krum."

Hermione looked closely at Harry. The war hadn't been kind to anyone, but Harry was one of the few to bear visible scars. His green eyes were just as vibrant, however, and she knew that he was loyal to a fault and would always protect her, just as he had numerous times before.

"I'm glad you and Cho found each other again, Harry. I really am." During the war, Harry had risked his life to push Cho out of the way of a Death Eater, and now their relationship wasn't secret, but not known by many either. "And I'm glad Ron now appears to have Layla. I am fine with being single. In fact, I can't really see it any other way, you know?"

Harry appeared to be scrutinizing Hermione, and looked like he was about to say something when a piece of toast came flying across the room and hit Harry in the back of the head.

"What the…?" Harry turned around, rubbing the back of his head, looking for the cause of the flying object. Hermione, however, had her own ideas about who it could have been, and her assumptions proved to be right when she saw an empty spot at the Slytherin table that hadn't been there before.

"Did you see that?" Ginny whispered to Collin on the other side of the Gryffindor table.

"You mean Harry and Hermione, you don't think that they…?"

"No, well I mean yes. I mean I saw them but I'm talking about Malfoy throwing the…"

"You don't think Hermione and Malfoy?"

"I really don't know…"


	3. Chapter 3

Why had he done it? He couldn't even answer that question himself as he left the Great Hall. Some unknown force had caused him to throw his morning ritual of buttered toast at the ugly head that belonged to none other than Harry-fucking-Potter, the boy who just kept living.

One second he was looking at her, her head bent down, her caramel hair hiding her honey eyes from his view, and the next her and Potter were holding hands or some shit and he found his wand pointing at his now empty plate and his toast zooming across the hall.

Immature? Sure.

Uncalled for? Maybe.

But whether or not the mudblood and Golden Boy decided to finally fuck was none of his business.

But it was. And Granger had made it so, with her spell.

But she had denied it. She had said she did no such thing.

But of course she did. Like she would admit she wanted to be with a pureblood like yourself.

The thought was, as she had said, absurd. Almost as absurd as it would be for him to be wanting her without a spell. He needed a cigarette. He walked into the shadows around the corner from the Great Hall and reached into his pocket. He found a clove, put it in his mouth, and then pulled out his green lighter.

"Malfoy." He turned around, his eyebrows raised, at the sound of her voice, his hand forming a cover of the flame of his light as he inhaled.

"What do you want?" He eventually spat, peeved that he still didn't understand the way he was feeling. Maybe she hadn't noticed he had thrown the toast at Potter.

"You threw a piece of toast at Harry's head and you are asking me what I want?" Her arms were crossed, one eyebrow raised in question.

Damn. Guess she had noticed. He just hoped Blaise hadn't. That would lead to some questions he wasn't even himself able to answer.

He didn't respond to her question. He assumed it was rhetorical anyways. But, with Granger you could never tell.

"You can't smoke on school grounds." She whined, glaring at his cigarette like it was shit. She crossed her arms over her generous chest, causing a hint of cleavage to appear in the area where her top two buttons remained open. He took the quick moment to look her over, her skirt the appropriate knee-length, her tie perfectly fixed in the collar of her white shirt. She was the poster child for boarding school. Her bag was slung over her shoulder, looking heavy as hell, and if he were a gentleman, he would have offered to carry it. But, as it was, he was an asshole and a Slytherin, as far from gentleman as you could get. Regardless, he still had to hold himself back from offering to carry it to her next class.

He never carried girls books. Fuck, he rarely carried his own.

Just to irritate her, he took an especially long puff of the clove and blew it in her direction. "Who's going to stop me?" He sneered.

Her silence made it obvious she wasn't, so he continued on his way.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She had said it in almost a whisper, but he could still hear her from where he stood.

He paused, but didn't turn around. "I told you. You've put me under a spell." He inhaled again, a calmness he could only get from nicotine spreading through his body.

"I already told you I did no such thing. Now why do you keep staring at me?" Once again, he didn't reply. He could sense her frustration. If only she could know how similar he felt. "Answer me!" She practically screamed. He knew if he turned around, he would see her with her hand raised, poised to slap him, or perhaps in fists, trying to resist physical violence. He decided that he would answer truthfully.

"Because I can't keep my eyes off of you." The sincerity in the response had surprised even him.

Draco didn't know what else to do, so he left her standing there and continued on his way.

"Did you hear that?" Ginny asked Collin, who were standing a little ways behind Hermione in the shadows.

Collin, who was searching in his bag for something didn't respond.

"About Malfoy not being able to…?" Ginny prodded.

"I think I lost my potions essay…"

"Collin!"

"I'm serious. It's not here! Snape is going to kill me!"

Ginny grumbled as she followed Collin back to their dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Hermione, who was greatly looking forward to the weekend, had already made plans with the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors to celebrate the end of the week by, as Seamus had put it, getting drunk off their asses. Hermione, to the surprise of Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron, and Harry, had agreed to the party without a second thought.

"Hermione. We are talking about importing alcohol illegally into the Common Room." Dean had said.

"And Dumbledore hasn't changed the rules. Drinking inside of Hogwarts is still strictly forbidden." Lavender had stated.

"I know that, you guys. It's just, it's our last year! I don't want to miss a minute of spending time with you guys. And this is probably the last month we have to fool around like this, with the NEWTS and everything. I promise I won't cramp your style. I probably won't drink much anyways."

The rest of them had agreed with her and started making a list for Seamus and Dean to buy.

Hermione sighed as she finished up an essay due next Tuesday and looked at the clock. It was only 11, and the party wasn't due to start until midnight. (They had to, of course, wait until all the younger years went to bed). She looked across the room to Malfoy's empty desk. It was well organized, almost as well as her own, but Hermione hadn't seen him sitting there since the incident. She hadn't seen him anywhere, actually, except in class. He wasn't at any meals, he wasn't in their dorm when she woke up, went to sleep, or when she worked. She assumed he was spending all his extra time with his Slytherins, but when she had casually asked Zabini during their potions lesson where he was (Zabini was her assigned partner), Zabani seemed to think Malfoy was doing Head duties with her, and gave her a weird look at her question.

So Malfoy was avoiding her after his proclamation, that much was easy to see. When he had said it, it had surprised her. The fact that he admitted it alone made it shocking.

But Malfoy was also avoiding his own house. And lying about it. Hermione thought about it for a second, but then decided that wasn't really that surprising. Slytherins, of course, were known for lying, even among each other.

She decided not to think about it anymore, and go for a walk outside. The summer still hung in the air, warm and moist, but Hermione knew soon the grounds would be consumed by the briskness of fall, and soon the snow of winter. She had to post some announcements by the Great Hall anyways.

Before she left, she took a quick glance at the mirror by the door. She wore a plain black tee shirt, a pair of jeans, and sandals that showed off her deep blue toenails. Her hair fell in loose waves down to the middle of her back, the caramel color she had decided to dye it at the end of summer shimmering in the light.

She knew lots of girls her age were dying their hair, but her reason for it was probably not the same for them.

Her mother had had the same hair Hermione had. Long, dark brown locks, hardly containable in a hair band.

Her mother hadn't made it through the war.

Her father had been resistant to Hermione's decision, but since Hermione was now an adult, hadn't really pushed it. Hermione hadn't told him her reasons, but she suspected he guessed.

Not wanting to go down that path, Hermione pushed her new hair, hair that didn't remind her of sadness, behind her ears, and whisked through the door.

The halls were completely empty, which wasn't weird for a Friday night. She only ran into one person on her way down the magical stairwell, and, after posting her announcements (tutoring opportunities, new club openings, etc.), made it the rest of the way outside in peace.

The stars at Hogwarts had always amazed her. There was none of the light pollution her city had at home, and the light reflected off the lake, illuminating everything. She took her sandals off and walked along the length of the river, casually dipping her bare foot into the chilly liquid.

She looked up and identified several constellations they had recently learned in astronomy. A bit of a pop quiz, she laughed to herself.

The night was still. Calm. Not even a slight breeze in the air. Enjoying herself, Hermione carried on, not realizing until too late that she was now by the Forbidden Forest. She was about to turn around when she smelled something in the air. Cigarettes.

_It can't be…_

Theoretically she knew that he couldn't be the only student at the school who smoked cigarettes. Theoretically she knew anybody could be outside on a night like this. But for some reason, she knew it was him.

She walked quietly, her feet still bare, to the edge of the forest, where she saw him, leaning against a tree trunk, head tossed back, looking at the stars. He must have just finished his cigarette, because he tossed it into the darkness and then ran a hand absentmindedly through his hair.

He was, there was no other way to describe it, beautiful. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans and his white-collared uniform shirt, although the shirt was untucked, and the first few buttons were undone, exposing his absolutely pale and flawless skin to the moonlight.

His hair fell in disarray around his now closed eyes, and he looked almost peaceful. Like a fallen angel.

She must have subconsciously moved towards him, because all of a sudden she was within five feet of him. She stepped on a twig (ouch), and he startled.

"The one place I was sure you wouldn't find me, and here you are." He seemed tired almost, like he was giving up on something.

"It's not like I came here to see you personally, Malfoy. As if I cared that much about you. I was simply going for a walk." Her voice was harsh, too harsh. She worried he would see right through her lie. She tried to make her eyes casual, but she was always a bad actress.

"And you just happened to stumble into my neck of the woods?" His arms extended on either side of him and he began to close the distance between them. "I don't know who you think you are, Granger, but I wasn't lying about what I told you earlier. I cannot keep my eyes off of you. During meals, during class, when you are falling asleep at your desk because you are working too late. When you pull your hair back only to undo it seconds later to twirl it around your finger. I cannot stop. No matter what I do. I go out of my way to avoid you, and here you are." Somehow he had ended up right in front of her, their noses almost touching. "Well you know what? If you aren't going to make an effort, then why should I?" There was a moment in which he paused. "You're filthy," he whispered, "but you're beautiful."

She should have slapped him, she should have punched him, she should have done anything to make him stop. But, she did the exact opposite. She sprang into action the moment his lips touched hers. There was no hesitation on his part, and his tongue almost immediately forced its way in-between her lips. But she allowed him in. Their tongues, much like their relationship, battled for dominance, but in the end his won out. The kiss was intense, angry, controlling, and magical. His hands pulled her closer, not an inch inbetween there bodies. Her hands ran through his hair, finding it softer than she had even imagined.

There was a moment in which they both seemed to realize they needed air, so they pulled away. They were out of breath and Hermione couldn't look in his eyes, feeling the blush already appearing on her cheeks. Her heart was pounding at a rapid pace, and she wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it.

She noticed her arms had somehow found their way around his neck, and embarrassedly removed them. She could hear him groan as he took his hands off of her waist and turn his back to her.

"Just, leave me alone Granger." He grabbed out another cigarette and his lighter and started another smoke.

"Where did she come from?" Ginny whispered as Hermione ran back to the castle.

Five minutes later, Draco came walking out of the shadows back toward the castle, a perturbed look on his face.

"What if he doing here?" Ginny whispered again.

"Ginny, you said you would help me label this star chart!"

"Collin, darling, if we don't notice these things, then who will?"

Collin sighed and kept on with his chart.

"It seems like we have a forbidden romance on our hands…"


	5. Chapter 5

It sounded like a bird dying. Wailing and a bunch of incomprehensible words were being yelled at about 7 different octaves. Draco rubbed his eyes and rolled over on his sides, squinting at his clock. 4 a.m. Fuck.

He groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but the bird would not shut up. He heard a ton of ruckus in the Common Room, a big bang, and then screaming.

"Let me go you mother fucker before I blow your brains out! Don't make me make you. I WILL hunt you down." The whole declaration was delivered about 10 volumes too loud, and Draco growled as he rolled out of his satin sheets and started heading to the Common Room.

The fireplace was still on, but by the side of it was Granger, hair a complete mess, eye makeup smudged, and he could smell the alcohol on her from where he stood. Firewhisky with a hint of gin perhaps? Her endless stream of swear words didn't let up his whole flight down.

"Would you shut the fuck up! It is 4 in the morning for Merlin's sake."

Either she didn't hear him or ignored him, because her profanities continued and he saw she had her wand in her hand, as unsteady as it was. She was pointing at her foot, and Draco moved around the couch and finally saw her sandal strap was stuck in a log placed too far out of the fire, a log that had just caught on fire.

The flames had quickly approached her pale appendage, and had reached her jeans before he could throw her away from the fire, her sandal coming along for the ride, and tossing her on the couch. He grabbed his wand and extinguished the flames with a quick flick. Part of her jeans were brunt, but luckily her skin was soft and unmarked.

Once he was assured she was fine, he took a seat next to her and sighed, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

"You saved…my sandal." She stated, staring at him with a clueless expression. Draco's left eyebrow rose. "My life. You saved my life."

"It was the sandal I was aiming for, I assure you."

Her drunken eyes were bloodshot; her bangs greasy, and her usually voluptuous curls were limp as she looked down. "You are naked." She said surprised.

Draco looked down, and to his relief saw that he was still in his boxer briefs. "Am not." He chided back, laughing at her when she looked absolutely confused. "What in the world has happened to you?"

"Well they taught me this game called I've Never, and I guess you are supposed to drink to everything you have done, but they changed the rules and you were supposed to drink to everything you haven't done, and boy, let me tell you-"she placed her hands on either one of his shoulders so she was looking right in his eyes-"I have never done a lot of stuff." She started about a second longer and then busted in giggles. "You smell like coffee. And cigarettes. And grilled cheese sandwiches."

"What?" Draco couldn't help the smile that appeared at his face due to her antics. He would hold this over her head forever.

"Well, except one thing that I had done." She was leaning in closer, but Draco didn't move.

"And what was that?" He smirked, already knowing what was coming. _Kissing a Slytherin_. He was pretty sure none of the other Gryffindors had had the honor. Over his years at Hogwarts he had perfected everything about himself, but his top pride and joy was his kissing expertise. They always, _always_, came back for more.

Instead of leaning into his lips, however, she veered to the side and whispered in his ear. "I stole these." And before he could stop her she was in front of him, unbuttoning her jeans and yanking them down until she stood there before him in a pair of…

"Green lacy panties, Granger? Interesting choice." He had not expected that. Her tan legs looked even longer without jeans, and he licked his lips just imagining what they would feel like tangled up with his. Her skin looked so soft, and his hand even rose as if to touch it.

He was surprised he wasn't drooling. _Cool it, Draco_.

"You think I'm beautiful." The topic change startled him, and it must have shown on his face. "It's okay, I think you are beautiful too."

"You do?" If she had to be wasted for him to get answers out of her, then so be it. If he had to suffer because of her, then she better be suffering too.

She struck a pose, which he assumed was supposed to be sexy, and tried to walk towards him. But, she tripped over the jeans still wrapped about her ankles, and landed in-between his legs. "Ohhh my goodness." She giggled, trying to lift herself up, but only increased the friction between them, the evidence beginning to form. "Woahhhhhhhh Malfoy, keep da snake in da cage, if you know what I'm saying." And again she started laughing.

"Then get out of there, Granger, if you don't want to finish what you start." He smirked, never one to be embarrassed by his manhood. He knew that she was probalby intimidate by his size, which he had been told by multiple accounts was quite pleaseing.

She immediately stopped laughing, and looked at him with her warm eyes.

"Malfoy. If there is one thing, one thing at all, about me that is true, it is that I always finish what I start." Shocked, he couldn't stop her as she started pulling her shirt over her head, leaving her clad in only a black bra and those green lacy underwear. He couldn't help but drink her in. Her stomach, not as flat as the starving girls of Slytherin, was as tan as her legs, and if he had to guess, he could definatly say her bra size was a perfect 36C (Draco also prized his ability to be able to guess a girl's bra size). Continuing on his way up, he met her gaze, and she reached behind her, as if to unhook her bra. _Yes...._

"Granger- stop." He couldn't believe his own ears. Had he just asked her to…stop?

"I know you want me, Malfoy." She whispered, leaning in closer, centimeters away from his lips. "That much is very clear. But what you don't know is I want you too. Every time you look at me I want you. Every time you insult me, I want you. Every time I see you smoke one of those cancer sticks, I want you. I know no one can find out, but we can keep it secret. No one will have to know. Just you and me. Our little secret." She ended with a series of pecks along the corner of his mouth, until he couldn't take it anymore.

Everything she said was true for him also. Every time she looked at him, he wanted her. Every time she insulted him back, he wanted her. Every time she answered a question in class, he wanted her. Could the cure be this? A secret hookup, no strings attached?

"You're drunk. You'll hate me."

"I hate you already."

Still he hesitated, thinking about the repercussions.

"I assure you, Malfoy, this won't change anything. We can both still hate each other. This can just help us both…scratch that itch."

He moaned as she sat to straddle him, his hardness rubbing against lace.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." He stated before claiming her mouth as his own.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ugh. _Hermione's head was pounding, her legs ached, and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

_Water_, her brain pleaded. She could do that. She prepared her body to move, noticing her outfit for the first time under the covers. Her black bra and green underwear. She remembered putting on her outfit for the Gryffindor party, but she did not recall taking her jeans and shirt off.

_Please let it have been after I left the party._ She couldn't bare the thought of Ron and Harry seeing her in her skivvies.

She saw a glass of water on her bedside table, but didn't remember putting it there. Too thirsty to care, she chugged the liquid and sighed as her dehydrated state became less so. She placed the glass back down and noticed a note scribbled on a spare piece of parchment.

_Granger,_

_Drink this. It will cure any hangover you may posses, which I can guarantee you will, and help you remember last night more clearly. _

What the hell? So what she just drank wasn't water, but an unknown substance from an unknown provider. Panicked, Hermione jumped out of her bed and started running around her room, not quite sure what to do.

As she ran, however, her headache began to disappear, and she could recall taking her shirt and jeans off in front of a hot, attractive…**MALFOY?**

She could see his surprised expression, how he had told her to stop. She recalled her very own words, about itching a certain scratch. She replayed her confession of wanting him, surprised when the feeling of regret didn't surface.

Because what she remembered the most was the intense pleasure she had in kissing him. On the couch. On the floor. By the fire. On the stairs. In her bed. And how she had wanted to do more, but he had stopped her and proclaimed she was too drunk, and if they ever did do that, they would both be sober.

Because he was a Malfoy and rape wasn't something a Malfoy had ever been accused of.

But then again, kissing a mudblood was also something a Malfoy hadn't been accused of.

Hermione decided it was the best option for the two of them. Obviously something had to have been done, before all the tension started affecting their lives, or worse, their schoolwork.

But the thing was…she wasn't sure she was done with him. Was their agreement last night a purely one-night deal? Or was it implied to last for as long as they needed it to?

There was only one way to find out. Hermione would need to face Malfoy and see what he thought. But, she had to look damn good doing it. That in mind, Hermione went into her bathroom and showered up, taking extra time to shave her legs and underarms. She spell dried her hair, put on her usual foundation and mascara, slapped on some lotion, and picked out her standard weekend apparel- muggle jeans and a purple v-neck that showed just the right amount of cleavage.

_It's now or never_. She walked down the stairs at her usual pace, and was happy to see the back of his blonde head over the back of the couch turn around to face her.

"Thanks for the hangover cure." She stated, stopping where she stood. He stood up, but remained on the opposite side of the couch from her.

"Don't mention it. And I mean it." _Okay. So we were still going to be assholes._ That was a start.

"Look-"

"I"- they started at the same time and both awkwardly stopped, intending for the other person to start.

"You go." Hermione said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I just wanted to say-" _please don't let him regret it, please don't let him regret it_ "that last night was…interesting."

"Indeed." She bit her lip, trying to keep her excitment contained.

"And I still hate you." His ice blue eyes were hard, and Hermione didn't doubt for a second the hatred he possessed for her. But that only made it so much more exciting.

"As I still hate you." He started to move toward her, so slowly she almost thought he was doing it on purpose.

"You are still a filthy know-it-all" He was getting closer.

"And you are still a pompous, elitist ass."

"But I don't see any reason we couldn't be…"

"Friends with benefits?" She questioned. He was mere inches from her now. All she would have to do is take a step forward to touch him.

"That would imply that we are friends, Granger. I was thinking more along the lines of" He pushed her hair behind her ear "…enemies with benefits."

"I see." His hand lingered on her cheek, and she did all she could not to lean into it.

"We couldn't tell anybody. My house would kill me if they knew me and a mudblood…"

"Like my house wouldn't kill me if they found out." Well, they wouldn't kill her...

"And this doesn't make us like, exclusive or anything. I can still hookup with whoever I want."

"As can I." He smirked, licking his lips.

"So we have an accord?"

"I suppose we-" before she could finish her sentence, he had her pushed against a wall, his tongue already claiming a victory over her own, his hands confused as to where they wanted to go first, her hair, her chest, her butt.

Hermione, of course, gave in. As she had discovered last night, the only place she would be willing to let Malfoy take control would be here. She liked the feeling of him leading the way, so all she had to do was follow. She also liked the feeling of his silk hair in her fingers, the feel of his hard, sculptured body molded against her own.

It was going to be an interesting rest of the year.


	7. Chapter 7

Confused and frustrated. That was how Draco found himself Saturday night at 12, sitting in the darkness of the Slytherin Common Room, sipping Firewhisky straight from the bottle. The firelight casted eerie shadows on the rest of the room, and he couldn't help but wonder where the rest of his house had ran off to.

"I don't know why you don't just drink the Jacks I got you for your birthday." Blasie's deep, smooth voice entered Draco's sloppy thoughts.

"You know I don't do muggle shit, man." The irony was not lost on him.

Because, the fact was, Granger would not let him 'do' her.

It turned out, and he sort of wished she had told him before he had made that stupid pact, that Granger, Draco shivered at the mere thought, was a _virgin._

He didn't think any of his fellow seventh years were virgins.

He just couldn't picture it.

Just imagine his surprise as he started removing his dick from his boxers, his fingers beginning to slide underneath her panties, when Granger gasped, jumped off him, and stuttered about 'not thinking it would be like that.'

Well what the fuck did she think it would be like then? A constant PG make out session? Suitable for all ages?

"Not true. You smoke their cigarettes, you smoke their weed, you've even been known to snort their coke." Blasie entered his line of vision, wearing dark denim and a white pressed shirt. He grabbed the bottle of firewhisky and poured him self a generous glass before replacing it in Draco's hand. "You shop at their fine establishments, you drive their cars, you even, dare I say it, enjoy watching their porn."

"And that's the extent of that." The firewhisky was beginning to not burn as much going down, a side effect indicative of how much he had already had to drink. "Muggles know their drugs. And cars."

"Ah, my fair Draco, what you don't know, and from the look of things, are dying to find out, is that Muggles also know their women. Why, I find almost nothing as exciting as entering a fine muggle woman's uncharted territory. It's just one of those things you have to experience to gain a true appreciation."

"What the fuck, man."

"Yes. I know about you and our awkward, yet enduring, Headgirl. And I also know about her inexperience and virgin tendencies."

"How the hell-"

"But what we must attempt to do is make the Headgirl earn her name, if you catch my drift Draco."

"Blasie-"

"Ah, Draco. You know better than to interrupt me." Draco glared. He should know by now that nothing got past Blaise. His knowledge of the school might possibly surpass girl Weasel and her minion. "But what you should know is that your predicament interests me."

Draco couldn't stop the sneer that started spreading across his mouth. Anything that interested Blaise usually led to large sums of Draco's inheritance being deposited into Blaise's bank account.

"I know you have become, well, for lack of a better word, obsessed with Granger. You find her beautiful and peculiar, and really, who could blame you. She really has filled out these past couple years, and I myself have never been able to pass up a blonde, natural or not. And those lips- why if I had a sickle for every time I heard a fellow classmate of ours imagining them wrapped around their cock, effectively shutting her up once and for all. But I'm getting off the topic. What I doubt, dear Draco, is her obsession with you."

"Please. If there is one thing I have never encountered-"

"I do not doubt your bedding skills. Oh no, I know fair to well you are the school's Casanova. I only doubt Ms. Granger's stubbornness. And I don't think she is planning on losing it anytime soon."

"That's where you-"

"So I believe a bet is in order. 1,000 galleons that you won't be able to fuck Granger by, lets say, the end of the school year."

Draco smirked and took another shot of his firewhisky. "You know how money bets hardly keep us entertained. What's your other condition?"

"That once you fail, I get to have a go." Draco took a second to think it over. Most of their bests were over Quidditch games, never anything as intimate as fucking.

Blaise had been a family friend since they were children; their mother's being apart of the same class at Hogwarts. So he knew Blaise was twisted. Maybe that was why they got along so well.

"It's a deal. 1,000 galleons I will bed Granger by graduation, and should I fail, you also get to have a go. Surely she doesn't stand a chance against Hogwarts finest."

"A toast!" Blaise pulled a large bottle of Jack Daniels from a near by table, and filled his glass to the brim before grabbing Draco one as well. "To Draco Malfoy, starting to dabble in the finer of muggle things."

"To Draco Malfoy making an easy 1,000 galleons."

"That is still to be seen." Blaise said after they both swallowed their shots. "Now it's some gay Hufflepuff's birthday party tonight, and we are already an hour late! Come one, I'll give you some of my joint on the way."


	8. Chapter 8

In honor of Hannah's 18th birthday, the Hufflepuffs had pulled together all their resources in order to make the Room of Requirement…there was no other way to describe it…sexy.

The lights were turned down low, rap music played in the back ground, while sixth and seventh years alike were enjoying the freeness of the dance floor. Local bar maids dressed in mini skits and barely there tops, were serving firewhisky and other assorted shots, and frankly Hermione had no idea how the Hufflepuffs had gotten it all into Hogwarts. If Dumbledore found out they were there, he would probably take away her Headgirl position for letting such debauchery fly.

But, when Parvati and Lavender had informed her of the soirée, they had her promise that if she attended she would pass no judgment and just go with the flow. They weren't going to invite her until they witnessed her Friday night, and saw that she could 'handle' her liquor. Obviously she hadn't told them about her throwing herself at Malfoy and the stupid pact they had made.

Ah. Enemies with benefits. Why she had agreed she had no idea. At the time she was feeling dangerous and sexy, but now, in the world outside their common room, the stupidest of the situation screamed at her.

First off, she should have known Malfoy would want more than above the clothes touching and a little lip locking. She had heard the rumors of his sexual experience; his resume was probably longer than her 15-page Potions essay. So she shouldn't have ran away when during their first, and possibly last, encounter he had tried to pull his…thing…out. Of course he would want sex! Wasn't that what the definition of friends with benefits was? Sex with no strings attached? So now she was faced with the awkwardness of either A) confronting him and telling him she was a virgin, or B) avoiding him the rest of the year and pretending the stupid pact never happened.

Both choices lacked satisfaction on her part.

Perhaps a drink would calm her nerves. She grabbed a jello shot from a near by tray and swallowed it. _Hmmm, that was pretty good! Another one wouldn't hurt…_

"Hermione!" Harry was walking across the room, his messy locks going every which way, a shot glass of something in his hand. "Didn't think you would make it! You look good!"

Parvati and Lavender had both lent her assorted items, so Hermione actually had to look down to remember what she was wearing. A leopard print tunic/tank like thing, back leggings, and black pumps.

"Thanks! What are you drinking?"

"Jack Daniels I think."

"How very muggle." They shared a smirk and Harry took his shot. They both ignored the grimace he made.

"Ron should be here in a bit. He was running down to Hogsmeade to get some cigars or something." Hermione nodded her head while she grabbed another jello shot. "Are those strong?" Harry grabbed a red one and sniffed it. "Oooh. Be careful with these, Mione. They taste great going down, but in an hour, you will be seeing how great they taste coming up."

"Ewww Harry. But thanks for the warning." Hermione delicately put it back on the tray.

"Come on. Let's go see who else is here." Harry grabbed her hand, pulling her through the crowd. They ran into Lavender and Parvati grinding up on Seamus, Dean and a sixth year Hermione couldn't place making out on a couch in the corner, and the birthday girl herself taking her 10th shot surrounded by a howling group. It was in the far corner that was the most interesting, however.

"I didn't know Hannah invited Slytherins." Harry said softly, but not soft enough. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and a number of nameless girls were all huddled around a table. Pansy wore a skintight black dress with 3 inch high pink heals, while the other girls sported other various slut outfits. They all looked up at Harry's statement.

"Granger. Potter." Blaise said smoothly, a cigarette dangling from his mouth as he shuffled something on the table.

"Zabini." Harry responded.

"Care to join?" Hermione's jaw dropped. She was almost as shocked as must as she was a second later when Harry actually took a seat around the table, next to Pansy, leaving her standing, looking like an idiot. "Granger?"

She meet Harry's gaze, and he seemed to shrug as if to say- do you see anything better to do? So she cautiously took the empty seat by Blaise.

"Relax, Granger. We won't bite." He chuckled. "Cigarette, Potter?" Hermione was shocked when Harry actually accepted, even allowing Pansy to light it for him. "Granger?"

_No thank you, I don't smoke and have no desire to die with black lungs_ her brain answered.

"Sure." Blaise smirked as he passed her one, a lighter seemingly appearing out of thin air in his hands, as he motioned for her to lean in.

"Suck in, Granger. There's a good girl." He whispered. The flame caught the end of the cigarette, and Hermione immediately had a lung full of smoke. She couldn't repress the cough, and the Slytherins laughed. Blaise leaned in closer, his mouth right at her ear. "Ignore them. I know for a fact they all coughed their first time too." Hermione smiled, liking this new, kind Blaise.

"Baby, pack it already. I'm dying here." Pansy mumbled, her eyes already extremely dazed. Her legs were twitching in time with the beat of a song that was playing, and she looked extremely antsy. It was then that Hermione noticed various empty pill containers scattered across the table, along with a bunch of marijuana leaves and a porcelain pipe like thing.

"Potter, why don't you take Pansy to the dance floor. She just took a bunch of E and it's going to take me a few moments to pack this. The rest of you can go too. I promise not to light up until you get back."

Before Harry could answer, Pansy had already grabbed his hand and they were off. Hermione almost laughed at his face when Pansy started grinding her tiny butt against his…member. The others at their table were gone too, leaving her alone with Blaise.

"Ever smoked reefer?"

"No."

"Ever wanted to?" Hermione was dazed for a moment by his gaze, his dark blue eyes peaking at her from under his long eyelashes.

"Not particularly."

"It is my firm belief that it is something everybody should try. The feeling is just…you would have to experience first hand. I'm surprised a curious cat like yourself wouldn't want to at least try. It doesn't kill you, you know?"

"You are the definition of peer pressure."

"No pressure. Just I highly encourage you try it. Here, we can even light up with no one here. Just you and me. I won't tell no one." He crossed his heart while he passed her the bowl.

Hermione hesitated. "I really don't think so. Maybe another time?" Blaise shrugged, taking a drag of his cigarette. "You're alright with your girlfriend dancing with Harry like that?" They both turned to watch as Pansy continued to grid, pop, and lock all over Harry. Not that he really minded. Pansy was a very pretty girl.

"I told her to, didn't I? If not Potter, then it would have been me, and there is only so much of Pansy one can stand."

"Why are you being so…nice to us?" Hermione really was curious about where this sudden inviting personality of Blaise's came from.

"It's seventh year. And the war is over. And it's kind of like, why not?"

Hermione nodded.

"The fuck, Zabini." Hermione tensed when she heard his voice. Maybe because to her, it sounded like the voice of an angel.

"Chill man. We didn't start without you. And I invited Miss Granger here to join. Oh, and Potter too."

"You are such an asshole." He sounded drunk, his words slurring a little bit as he took the seat Harry previously sat in. Hermione saw he had an almost empty firewhisky bottle in his hand, and was searching his pockets for something. "Damn it. Give me a cig." Blaise passed one to him and he visibly clamed.

"I was just trying to convince Granger here to try out our weed."

"Which she politely declined, I assume."

"In so many words."

"Ooooooooh baby. Potter is a really good dancer! Aren't you, Potter?" Pansy had returned, Harry keeping his distance from her and she hopped over Hermione to sit on Blasie's lap, causing Hermione to have to stand up. Harry shrugged, nodding his head at Malfoy in greeting, before taking a seat next to him.

"I bet he is, baby. I mean, he is fucking Harry Potter. But, are we ready to lit this little lady, or what?" He rubbed his hands together. "You're in, right Potter?"

Hermione gave her nod of approval before excusing herself. She knew Harry had smoked this past summer with Dudley, and that he had enjoyed it. She was just happy he didn't make a habit out of it.

"Granger. Wait." A pale hand closed around her wrist and turned her around. His eyes, slightly drunk, stared deep into hers. "I'm sorry about earlier, when I thought…"

"I'm a virgin!" She practically shouted. Embarrassed, she looked around before dragging him into a secluded area. "What I mean is…"

"I know, I know. I just don't want you to think that we can't still do…other things. And when you're ready, we can do that. But I don't want to like, push you or anything." He ran a hand through his hair, a habit she was beginning to associate with him being nervous.

"Really? That's okay with you?"

"Yes. I just…I find myself needing to touch you." He stroked her cheek, this thumb rubbing against her bottom lip.

"And I you."

"Do you want to go back to the room?" She nodded, not being able to find words as he grabbed her hand and whisked her off into the night.

"Collin. Look. Over there." Ginny, who was adorned in a white sequenced dress, pointed towards Hermione and Malfoy.

"Are they, holding hands?" Collin said, twirling Ginny effortlessly to the music.

"Oh Collin. They are probably doing so much more…"


	9. Chapter 9

Draco hovered over Granger, their nude bodies touching, her breasts rubbing against his chest as his figures learned the curve of her hip. Her legs where smooth as they grazed his, and he attacked her neck with his lips, loving the taste of her.

"Oh, Malfoy." Her head rolled to the side to allow him more access, a grin spreading across her face. Her legs encompassed him, bringing him closer to her entrance.

He was so hard.

"Malfoy. I want you. Now." Her face was flushed, and she bit her lip as his fingers swirled closer to the place she wanted him the most.

"What do you want, Granger? You're going to have to be specific." He enjoyed teasing her, wanting her to tell him out right what she wanted.

She smirked as she grabbed his cock, making him gasp, and placed it over her core. "I want you to fuck me. Now."

She didn't have to ask twice. His tongue entered her mouth and he lowered toward her entrance…

"Malfoy. Get your ass up."

Draco groaned and rolled over.

"You lazy fuck. It's 8. You promised me a run this morning, and I'll be damned if you deny me that."

Another dream. Probably the hundredth since him and Granger had started their little arrangement a month ago. And he hadn't gotten as much as a hand job.

He swung back his covers.

"Merlin, man. I don't want to see your morning wood. Go to the bathroom and fix that shit before we leave. Fuck." Blaise was wearing a pair of running shorts, leaving his chest bare (he enjoyed the few girls who would be outside this early admiring his six pack and tan skin).

"Fuck off man. I haven't gone this long without action since…well I don't think I have ever gone this long actually."

"Going to fold?" Blaise smirked as Draco grabbed his running shorts and shoes.

"Never. I have til the end of the year. It's only October. Speaking of which, aren't you going to be cold?"

"Indian summer. Let me enjoy the warmth while it lasts. Now hurry the fuck up, we have potions at 10 and I want time for a long shower with Pansy before hand."

"Uh, there's a vision that will help get rid of my boner."

"Fuck you. Don't be jealous because I can get some whenever the hell I want."

Draco of course had no response to that. He had 'dated' Pansy for the span of third to fourth year, and she had to be the horniest girl he knew. He tied up his shoes and decided against a shirt like Blaise.

"Let me take a piss, and then we can be out of here." Blaise nodded and Draco did his business. Then they were off.

"Are you going to cheat?" Blaise said as they were stretching.

"On…?"

"Granger."

"We aren't exclusive."

"So you can fuck whoever you want?" Draco nodded. "Then why the hell aren't you, man?"

"Because if she found out, there would go my chances of bedding her."

"But aren't you like, dying you know? It would be so easy to just fuck somebody and make sure she doesn't find out."

Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise stood, and they began their run around the lake. Draco would only imagine what passer-byers would be thinking, Draco pale and gorgeous, his muscled torso bare for all to see, and Blaise tan and equally shirtless.

"Did you hear about that Halloween party in Hogsmeade tomorrow? Flint is having it at his apartment."

"Of course. What time do you want to leave?"

"I don't care. Are you going to bring Granger?"

Draco ignored the sweat pouring into his eyes. "Why would I?"

"Guess that answers my question."

The rest of their run was spent in the type of comfortable silence that only occurs between two best friends. The sun was bright and abnormal, for October, and other students were already outside enjoying the fluke.

Draco, however, was thinking about what Blaise said. His mind told him it was a very bad idea to bed another girl when he was trying to 'woo' Granger, but his other head had a very different idea indeed.

What Draco hadn't told Blaise was how sometimes, when Granger and him weren't making out, they were…talking.

He had always known Granger was loquacious, so it wasn't a surprise to him when after make out sessions she felt the need to talk to him. Ask him about his day. Ask him for his thoughts on an essay. Talk about head duties. Any lame ass topic there was, she had thought of.

But what he didn't know was how much he would, dare he say, enjoy it.

But he couldn't start liking her. She was a mudblood. Enemies with benefits. He hated her!

And now a bet with a friend. It didn't matter how nice or pure she was. How kind or caring she was…

He needed to get his priorities straight.

When they were doing their cool down stretches, that girl from Gryffindor with the name of a flower came over to them.

"Hi Draco." She smiled, twirling a piece of hair in her hair. Her uniform skirt was probably two sizes too small, and her white shirt left little to the imagination. He didn't respond and continued stretching. "I heard about the Halloween party tomorrow, and I was wondering if you needed a date."

"As a matter of fact, he does." Blaise responded for him.

"Well, then I insist that we go together. Pick me up at 10?" She winked, turned around, and then she was off.

"What the fuck?"

"What? You need a date, and you weren't bringing Granger. And Brown is simply beddable. It is a win-win."

"Says the man who doesn't want me to win."

"Says the man who is very concerned with his best friends poor dick. Your hand rubbing it every night isn't good for it. It needs a woman's touch." Draco scowled, knowing he was kind of right. "Look, I'm sure Brown would be chill with it being a secret. Don't worry. It's all good."

Draco grumbled as they returned to the building, Blaise off to fuck Pansy in a nice warm shower, and Draco off to take a nice cold one, a dilemma on his hands.

"Ginny, did you see that? Ginny? Ginny!" Collin turned to his best friend next to him, hitting her on the shoulder.

"Collin, don't interrupt me. I'm trying to etch the vision of those two gods running shirtless in my mind forever…"


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione sighed.

She was falling. Falling hard.

For the past month, enemies with benefits was slowly changing into…well, she wasn't really sure. But she defiantly wouldn't call her and Malfoy enemies anymore.

First off, he never pressured her for more. He seemed all right with simply making out with her for hours every night, sometimes during the middle of the day.

Why, he initiated most of the times. When she returned to the common room at night she was lucky to be able to put her books away before he was on her. And at least two times a week she would be walking to the library when, out of nowhere, Malfoy would sideswipe her and push her into a closet or empty classroom.

Secondly, he was fine to just…cuddle afterwards. When they were both exhausted and out of breath, hair a mess and faces flushed, they could curl up on the couch and she could tell him about her day, and she would question him about his. She could ask for his opinion on her history essay, and talk to him about her plans for the future.

And most importantly, she was finding him to be…well, rather sweet. The asshole she thought he knew held doors open for her, never called her a mudblood, and was even on friendly terms with Harry (even though that seemed more of an effort on Blaise's part).

This was everything she imagined her first _real_ relationship to be like. He was smart, intelligent, she was obviously attracted to him, he dressed well, and she could talk to him about practically anything. And she would never admit this to anyone, but growing up she had always had a major crush on bad boys in movies, a James Dean rebel without a cause character, and if Malfoy was anything, it was a bad boy.

She knew it was too soon to say she loved him. There was still so much to learn about him and for him to learn about her! But she was falling, and she could see, maybe by the end of the school year, saying those words to him.

He would, of course, say them first. Perhaps they would be eating together in the Great Hall, because by then they would have been able to tell their friends because their love was too obvious to be kept secret. Or perhaps, after exams, by the lake, them lounging in the sun. He would have a true smile on his face, one she had not seen yet, because it was just so full of love and happiness.

And after he said it, oh she would smile right back and kiss him. And he would laugh and pick her up and spin her around and they would live happily ever after…

Hermione shook her head. She was getting quite ahead of herself. The point was, she found Malfoy attractive and brilliant, a combo she was never sure she would find. And she liked him. A lot.

But she had to make sure she didn't forget his past aggressions. Why, he was the one who had tried to kill poor Buckbeak back in third year. And in fourth year, he had made those awful pins making fun of Harry.

But now…she sighed. He was won-

"Hermione. HERMIONE!"

Lavender and Parvati smirked when Hermione was finally startled out of her daze.

"Somebody is in loooooveeee."

"Who?" Hermione said, grabbing a cup of pudding from the center of their table. Harry and Ron had called a Quidditch practice that night, so she had been sitting alone for dinner. Apparently not anymore.

"Oh silly Hermione. We would know that look from anywhere." Lavender said, adjusting her two sizes too small top, her boobs practically falling out of the too little fabric.

"Is it Victor? You two were so cute back in fourth year." Parvati grabbed Hermione's pudding and placed it back in the center of the table. "Now Hermione dear, pudding is just fat waiting to happen."

"Or is it Harry? Ron?" Lavender butted in before Hermione had a chance to reclaim her pudding.

"Merlin, God, and Allah all know we have all been waiting for that to happen for years!" They both stared at Hermione, waiting for a response.

"Well…" Lavender once again adjusted her top. "Lavender, why is your uniform so small? Did it shrink?"

Lavender smirked. "Nope. This is just my uniform from third year. Let's just say I had to look extra good this morning." Parvati laughed and gave Lavender a high five.

"And why was that?" Hermione questioned, her hand casually reaching across the table for her pudding. Almost there…

"Well, you heard about that Halloween party in Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Of course." Flint, who had his own flat on the outskirts of the town, had sent out the invitations to the older Slytherins about two weeks ago. Hermione, however, wasn't sure why Lavender was talking about it. The party was by invitation only, and she knew for a fact Flint would never send any to the Gryffindors.

"Well, guess who got asked."

"Who?" Victory! The pudding was now in her grasp and she was moving towards her.

"Me! It was so romantic. He was out for a run and he saw me sitting over by a tree, and he just plain out asked me. Said I looked too good to pass up."

"Oh Lav. That story will never get old. You are so lucky. I mean, he is the hottest boy in the school." Parvati was gazing at Lavender, jealousy in her eyes.

"Who?" Hermione had her spoon poised, and dipped it into the chocolate.

"Draco Malfoy, of course!"

The spoon dropped. Pudding flew up in the air, nearly hitting Lavender.

"Hermione!" She squealed, jumping out of the way just in time.

"Draco. Malfoy. Asked you to Flint's Halloween party?" Hermione tried to keep her tone cool, but even she could hear right through it.

"Yes! That's what I just said, wasn't it!"

"Excuse me…" Hermione jumped up and left the table.

"Was it something I said?" Lavender mummbled.

If there was one thing Hermione should have learned from the movies, it was that bad boys always break your heart.

"Hey Hermione! When is the next perfects meeting?" Collin asked as Hermione ran by. But she didn't seem to hear him, walking right past him and out of the Hall.

"I guess she just found out..." Ginny said.

"This is all just very tragic."

"She looked really upset."

"You don't think that they've..."

"No! If Hermione did that we would be able to tell. But..."

"What?"

"I hope it isn't worse."

"You mean..."

"I think Hermione has fallen in love with our Slytherin Prince."

They both stared at each other, shock on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco groaned. Granger had never came back to the dormitory last night and he was feeling weird about it. And it wasn't just the making out that he felt…empty…without. He actually found himself wondering what she did yesterday, if she had enjoyed the nice weather, if she had gotten her history essay back with the marks that she deserved. What she was doing later for Halloween…

He knew he shouldn't feel bad about taking, what was her name again? Oh, who cares. He knew he shouldn't feel bad about taking Ass and Tits to Flint's party. Nowhere in their 'agreement' did they say they were exclusive. But, even he knew, somewhere along the way, their agreement had transformed from what they had originally intended.

He shifted his leather pants and looked in his full-length mirror. He looked like a complete douche. But this was all they had left at the costume shop in Hogsmeade the night of Halloween. The owner had said he looked hot, though, and even gave him her number after paying for the outfit.

He wasn't even really sure what he was. He had his leather pants, a tight white shirt, and she had insisted that he wear black nail polish and take a fake ring and put it in his lip, saying he didn't look complete without them. The lip ring, however, wouldn't stay in place, so he had requested she just pierce it. He would just take it out after the night anyways, so if he needed it for the costume to look complete, then what the hell.

His hair was in its usual disarray, his bangs falling in his eyes, which the girl had outlined in black. He thought he looked like a pussy though. Wearing makeup and nail polish? If this was the new style then count him out.

But it was Halloween and he was out of options. Whatever. At least he looked badass with the lip ring.

It was only 9, and he was picking up whatsherface at 10. More than enough time for a quick weed fix from Blaise. With one more quick glance in his mirror, he went down to the common room, casually wondering how kissing with the lip ring would work out.

To his dismay, the common room was still empty, Granger's door at the top of her staircase still untouched. He hadn't really thought she would be there, but he had hoped.

Maybe he would ask Pansy for some ecstasy when he got to the Slytherins. He hadn't had that in a long time, and he might need to extra oomph later when he found himself bored with another shallow girl…

He reached the common room in record time, murmuring the password before being allowed entry. He heard a ton of talking, the students excited for Halloween, but he didn't really see anyone. It was dim as usual, the corner with the fireplace the only well lit area. He walked towards the darkest one, knowing very well that all illegal activity went on there, and that was his best bet when trying to find Blaise and Pansy.

And of course, there they were. Pansy, adorned in a pair of skintight shorts, a black bar, and a cropped jacket, was snorting coke instead of taking her usual pills. Blaise was…

"What the fuck." Draco said, causing both to look up. He indicated to his outfit.

"What the fuck!" Blaise responded, standing up showing the exact same outfit Draco was wearing. Instead of a lip ring, he had an eyebrow one, which actually looking pretty good on him. But his nails were black, he had eyeliner, and his leather pants looked equally uncomfortable.

"Stupid bitch. Probably knew what she was doing."

"You both look hot. Just let it go." Pansy stood and stretched, showing off her tight little body, running a hand through her raven hair.

"It's the principal of the matter, baby. This dyke knew what she was doing, and now she must pay!"

"Not tonight you don't!" Blaise never liked to be fucked over. "Seek your revenge another time. I want to spend at least one Halloween at Hogwarts without any authority involvement."

Blaise grinned and walked over to Pansy, his hands roaming freely over her exposed skin. "Oh baby, did I tell you how hot you look tonight?" She smirked, but didn't answer. "You look a-fucking-mazing. I can't wait to get you afterwards and show-"

"Pansy, spot me some E, would you?" Draco had to interrupt. He needed to get laid.

Pansy looked at Blaise in question. He nodded his head and she ran off, probably to her room where she kept all her substances.

"So, going to fuck Brown?"

"Yup."

"You know, I didn't see Granger all day."

"I didn't know you looked."

"I like to know where certain people are. You know, keep tabs on them."

"You know, we both look like total pussies." They both looked down, and then at each other, and smirked. It was at that moment Pansy arrived again, handing a pill to Draco and then placing one in her mouth before leaning towards Blaise and passing it to him with her tongue. How nice.

Draco took the small white tablet and swallowed it. He would except results in about an hour, probably around the same time he became bored with Brown. Checking his watch, he saw it was approaching 10, and, frankly wanting this to be over, decided to actually be on time in arriving at the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'll see you two there." He said, stepping over their entangled legs. At least Blaise responded, his head above Pansy's as she got lower and lower, nodding to indicate he heard him.

The halls were pretty crowded for a school night, but he knew each house was probably having their own little parties, whether they be in their respected common rooms or else where. He wondered what Granger was doing…

As he turned the corner, he ran smack into someone with red hair and hand-me-down robes…"Weasel."

"Malfoy. What are you being for Halloween? A fag? Finally decide to come out of the closet?"

"As much as I know that would please you, no. And at least I'm not a poor beggar."

He sputtered at that, his face turning slightly red. "I do not know what you are doing around Hermione all the time, but I am going to give you one warning. Stay away from her. She is too good for you." He came closer, trying to use his height to intimidate Draco, who was a good 6 feet himself.

Draco let the shock appear on his face for just a moment before gaining control of his emotions once again. But instead of deny the accusation, he responded to the threat. "You should probably mind your own business, Weasel. The war is over. There are no sides anymore. I have as much right to hang out with the Gryffindor princess as you do."

"The war may seem over, but we all know that will never truly be the case. Stay on your side, and we'll stay on ours." And with that, the red haired boy walked away, into the dark.

Draco shook his head, and proceeded to the infamous portrait of the fat lady. She glanced him up and down, licking her lips a little bit. Ugh.

"Good evening." He said, shuddering as she sat up straight so her bosom was practically hanging in his face.

"Hello." She bent forward now, pretending to have accidentally dropped her fan.

"Chocolate Frogs." A voice from behind him made him jump. The fat lady sighed as she opened the door. "Malfoy."

"Potter." Draco approved of Potter's gladiator type costume, pissed that he couldn't have it. He also noticed the keg he was levitating in front of him.

"Lavender is pretty excited about tonight." He said, indicating for him to go in before him.

Draco didn't respond, knowing that Brown had probably weaved a tale of how he had asked her to the party.

"Hermione isn't too happy." Before they crossed completely into the crowd of people, he grabbed Draco and turned him around. "If you like her, why don't you just tell her? Quit playing games."

He left Draco, levitating the keg into the group of very happy partiers, with cheers of how great Potter was.

Brown was there in a skimpy bunny costume, walking towards him, sex practically coming out of every pore.

"Let's go." He mumbled, turning around before she reached him and stomping out.

"He didn't look too happy, did he?" Fairy Ginny asked Bowling Ball Colin while in line for the keg.

"Not at all. If Lavender were my date, why I'd…"

The rest of his sentence was overpowered with cheers that the keg had been tapped. It was going to be a long Halloween.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hermione, you have to eat something." Harry and Ron had snuck some dinner rolls and pumpkin juice for her into the library, where she had literally spent the last day and a half. They thought it was because she was worried about the NEWTS, which even she wasn't crazy enough to be studying this hard for this far in advance.

No. Her reason was simple. Draco Malfoy must be avoided at all costs: a task that would have been a lot simpler if they didn't live together. She grimaced again at the mere thought of him holding Lavender to him, kissing her sweetly, laughing with her, taking her bra off…

She should have known she wasn't emotionally adept for any form of friends with benefits. She should have known she wouldn't be able to separate her emotions and her body. She should have known she would be jealous at the mere thoughts of him even looking at another girl. But she was always stupid with matters of the heart.

It wasn't his fault. It was her own for getting into this situation.

"You look awful. Take a nap before the Halloween party." Ron said from across the table.

"I don't think I'm going to go. I will just stay here…"

"Well, at least go to your room and sleep." Harry said, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She tensed.

"No…I will be fine here."

"What's wrong with your room? Did Malfoy do something?" She tensed some more, sending Ron off on a rampage.

"Did he hurt you? I will fuck him up. I knew they couldn't be trusted. We have no business being nice to them. What Dumbledore was thinking I will never know. They shouldn't even be allowed in the school…let's go find him and-"

"No!" Hermione screamed. Both Harry and Ron raised eyebrows at her for that. "I mean…no. Don't hurt him. He didn't do anything…"

"But he is the reason you don't want to go back to your room?" Harry questioned.

"Just…don't hurt him." Her lack of sleep was giving her a headache.

"Well, do you want to take a nap in our room? Seamus, Dean, and Neville won't mind. And then you can come down and join the party when you're ready?"

"Yes. That's good. Let me just grab my stuff-" Before she could finish her statement, Harry and Ron had already grabbed her books and Harry's arm around her waist was leading her out of the library.

"Ron, Cho is supposed to be down at the gates soon. Will you go down and meet her? I still need to pick up the keg and get dressed. I can take Hermione and at least get dressed before I go." Ron seemed a bit shocked at the request; usually Cho took first priority in his life, but agreed and left the two of them alone.

Their walk back was mostly in silence, except Hermione asking Harry what costume he had decided on. When he questioned what she was going to be, she admitted she hadn't had time to get one.

"Well, good thing Cho couldn't decide and brought extras. She wanted to be able to match mine. I'm sure she will loan one out for you!" Hermione smiled, not planning on going to the party anyways.

When they finally arrived at the common room, Ginny and Collin had seemed to have recruited a couple of first and second years to help them with the decorating. Real bats were already fluttering around, pumpkins were being carved, and a wizarding wireless was being brought down from the girl dorms. Harry nodded at some questions being asked, but Hermione was too tired to even try to listen to them.

They walked up the boy's staircase, which turned out to be quite a walk since they were now seventh years and Ron and Harry lived on the fourth floor (the first and second years lived on the first, third and forth on the second, and fifth and sixth on the third). A little out of breath, Harry made sure no one was naked before inviting her in.

Dean, Seamus, and Neville were both scattered randomly through the room. She greeted each cordially, but really she just wanted to crash on Harry's bed. Harry explained her situation as she slid beneath his covers.

"That is fine. We were just going to see Parvati and have her do our makeup." Neville explained.

"Yeah! We are going to look bloody wicked."

Harry said there was no rush, but they all bolted, and soon it was just the two of them again. Harry crawled in behind her, spooning her from behind. He was poised on one elbow and she could sense he wanted to talk.

"Yes, Harry?"

He chuckled. "You know me too well, Mione."

"Six years can do that to a person. What's up?"

"What's really going on with you and Malfoy? And no lies. You may fool Ron but you can't fool me."

"When did you get so observant?" She mumbled.

"Quit avoiding the question."

"I'm sorry. It's just, well, it's hard for me to admit it out loud."

"Have you developed…feelings for him?"

She hesitated before answering. "Yes." If there was one person she could tell the truth to, it was Harry.

"Thanks. It was pretty obvious, but hearing it from you just…"

"I trust you Harry. I do. I would have told you sooner, but-"

"No need to explain. He seems to like you too, though."

She gave a sarcastic laugh. "If he liked me even remotely close to how much I like him, he wouldn't have felt the need to ask Lavender to that party…"

"Boys are stupid. You should know that by now!" She rolled over so she could look at him, his green eyes dazzling back at her, his dark hair falling into his eyes. She had convinced him to buy contacts not long ago, and the lack of them was breathtaking. She was lucky to have such good-looking friends.

"People can change. Take Cho for example. I always had that crush on her, and then she went crazy back in fifth year. But then…I don't know. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with her."

"You love her?" Hermione had honestly never heard anyone speak those words with such passion.

"I do. I really do. I never thought it could happen with Cho, with anyone for that matter. But she just…she gets me. She makes me laugh, she knows my moods and my flaws, but accepts me anyways. I am so lucky. She is my person." Hermione groaned. This was the last thing she needed to hear.

"And if Malfoy is your person, then I am happy for you."

"That is just absurd! Malfoy and me…"

"Just don't give up on him yet. I think there is more to him than even he knows." There was a thoughtful pause before he jumped up. "But if he isn't, then I don't want you wasting any more energy on him. Forget about him. Guys like the chase, so the next time you see him, ignore him and don't let him see how upset you are."

"That sounds like bad advice, Harry. Shouldn't I at least talk to him?"

"No. Let him come to you. If he wants you, make him show you. Now, I have a party to provide for! Dobby is hiding a keg for me in the kitchen, and I still need to change, and meet up with Cho. Sweet Merlin, so much to do!"

"Do you want me to-"

"No, little missy! You are staying right there and taking a nap. I'll have Cho lay something out for you when she gets here." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, sweet Mione."

"Thank you, Harry." They shared a loving smile before Harry pulled the curtains around his bed close, leaving her in complete darkness and silence. He must have placed a silencing charm around her…

Hermione had no idea what time it was when she finally decided to wake up. She felt great, rejuvenated and ready to have a good time, regardless of her previous disposition.

She opened the curtains and saw, laid out before her, the prettiest dress she had ever seen. The front was simple- the red silk smooth and perfect, the bodice form fitting, flowing to the ground delicately. The back was a corset, complemented by a large bow on the bottom, coming down into a longer train. She immediately fell in love with it, and Cho for letting her borrow it.

Thinking of Cho, she walked in that second, smiling when she saw that Hermione was up.

"Hermione! Good morning!" She laughed, running over to give her a hug. They weren't best friends, but since she was Harry's girlfriend they were bound to be at least friends. Cho was wearing a greek goddess like outfit. The top was a bikini like white top, showing off her toned stomach. The bottom was a long white skirt, with a slit on each side showing off her long legs. She also had armbands with long white material hanging down on each side, completing her ensemble. All in all, Hermione thought it went rather well with Harry's costume.

"Ah. I see you've found my Moulin Rouge dress. Isn't it fabulous? I found it at a vintage store just last weekend. Too bad Harry wouldn't be the Christian to my Saltine. Here! Let me help you get it on!"

"Oh no. I couldn't! It is too lovely. I would probably break it."

Cho rolled her eyes. "It's a dress, silly! It's meant to be worn. Plus, it will look great on you!"

And so it did.

"You look amazing! Now come on! Everyone has been wondering where you are!" Cho grabbed her hand and lead her down the stairs.

The common room looked great! All of her friends from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff where there, and she saw a great diversity of costumes. Goblins, pirates, fairies, princesses, and…a bowling ball? She grinned at that one. Harry's keg seemed to be getting along pretty well, and someone else had brought firewhisky it looked like.

"Hello beautiful-s." Harry greeted, kissing Cho and hugging Hermione with his spare arm.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed." Hermione spoke a little louder than she usually would, on account of the loud rap song that just started playing.

"It was no problem. Cho- shall we?" Harry said, indicating to the 'dance' floor. Cho put her arm through his and then he offered his other to Hermione. "Hermione?"

Hermione smiled as she put her arm through his. He lead them to the center of the floor and twirled and dipped the two of them until the room was spinning and Hermione was laughing like she hadn't in a long time. After that dance, she danced, drank, and was very merry for the next couple of hours or so. She couldn't find Ron anywhere, and spent most of her time talking with Harry and Cho. However, it was getting late, and there was class tomorrow, so at about 2 she decided to finally brave up enough to return to her own room.

She said goodbye to Harry and Cho, denied Seamus for the seventh time (he seemed to think it was his duty as a kissing booth to kiss all the girls present), and told Dean maybe next time when he too offered his services. Hermione was proud she took the high road with the Malfoy situation, not really feeling the need to get back at him anymore. She was better than that.

When she got back to her room, she immediately remembered that it was Cho's dress she was wearing, but figured she could just send an owl to her and give it to her before she left later.

She had absolutely forgotten he would probably be there.

But, of course, he was. It was his room too. He was passed out in front of the fire, his hair ruffled, his face peaceful. She noticed his new lip piercing and felt a flutter in her stomach. Oh Merlin did he look good. The door slammed before she could catch it, and startled him. He looked up at her with his blue eyes, even bluer from the eyeliner he was wearing.

_Be cool. _Her head screamed at her. Pretending to ignore him, she proceeded to her room, which unfortunately was on the other side of the couch.

"Granger." He said after clearing his throat a little.

_Ignore. Ignore._

"I did something stupid."

_Ignore. Ignore. Keep walking._

"Granger." He reached out and grabbed her arm.

Something in her snapped.

"You do NOT get to touch me any more Draco Malfoy." She flung his hand away before continuing on her path, lifting her dress up so she could go faster.

"Granger-"

"Do not talk to me. Our arrangement is over. I can't do it anymore." She stopped herself from apologizing.

She heard him get up and started up the stairs faster, his pace quickening also.

"Please, Granger, just hear me out-" Again his hand grabbed her, tried to turn her around, but she was faster, and with her other hand, slapped him so hard he almost fell over. She ran the rest of the way, with him still not far behind, and slammed her door behind her. The loud thud and groaning sounded like it had probably hit him in the head, but she found that pity was not something she felt.

The last thing she heard before casting a locking and silencing charm on her room was, she thought, a loud "mother fucker" and then, maybe, just maybe, a whispered "Hermione." It was the first time he had called her by her name.


	13. Chapter 13

_What the hell…_ Draco's neck was all crunched up against something, his body poised awkwardly against a…door?

The previous night came flying back to him. The horrible 'date' (if you could even call it that) with Brown, the ecstasy he took (helping explain the horrible headache he had), and his run in with Hermi- no…with Granger.

Brown was as perfect as a slut he could ever want. Her costume consisted of two smaller pieces, a green bikini like top, showing off enough cleavage to even impress Pansy, the cleavage queen herself. She had on a pair on tight shorts, with pieces of fabric hanging from the side giving the impression of a belly dancer.

She had basically eye fucked him when she first saw him, biting her lip, fluttering her eyelashes.

She had touched, grazed, and brushed every area of his body even before they had made it outside.

She had even indirectly implied she wanted to know what his lip ring would feel like certain places.

But it all did nothing for him. The entire walk to Hogsmeade, with Brown prattling away, all he could think about was Hermi-no…Granger, and what Potter had said to him the previous night.

So Granger was through. Though it should upset him for the pure reason his bet with Blaise was fucked, this was actually far from his mind.

How could he stop playing games? It was all he had ever known. When he wanted a girl, he would get her. As simple as that. When they couldn't accept he was done with them, he would lead them on only to embarrass them later on.

He found himself actually wishing this wasn't the case and he could truly be something Granger could be…proud of.

This was all way too much thinking to be done with how he felt at the moment.

He was still in his queer ass costume, his lip piercing had moved in the night and hurt like hell, and he was just about to move from in front of Granger's door when…BOOM.

The door swung into his head and he swore out loud as Granger walked past, her ass looking great as usual in the uniform skirt required for the girls to wear. She seemed to have wanted to play it off as if she hadn't been shocked he was still out there, but concern crossed her face and she looked as if she was about to say sorry but then thought better of it.

"Granger." His voice shocked him with the desperate call it just produced.

It seemed to have shocked her too, because she stopped. She didn't turn around, however.

"I'm already late for Magical Creatures, Malfoy. I'll see you at the Head's meeting later." He noticed her black rain boots and umbrella as she ran out of the room before he could say anything else.

He groaned again as his head pounded once more. Step 1: take his hang over cure. Step 2: take out this fucking lip ring. Step 3: shower. Step 4: win Granger back.

XXX

Draco walked down to Hagrid's fucking ugly hut. Of course he had forgotten an umbrella, and it started to pour the minute he got outside. He hadn't been to the giant's hut since fifth year, and the only reason he would be caught dead there again would be because of Granger. That right there should say something about how he felt about her.

He came over the bridge and saw a group of maybe 8 seventh years gathered around some no doubt highly dangerous creature that the giant oaf probably thought was lovable. The rain was making his bangs plastered over his eyes and he needed to sweep them back in a style reminiscing his younger years hairstyle. He thought he spied Granger, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, the rain making her white blouse stick to her skin, making it known to everyone she was wearing a white bra…he stopped that thought process right there.

Potter saw him before Granger did. He said something to the weasel, making them walk in the opposite direction, leaving Granger all alone. She was scribbling notes, pointless as it was with the paper as wet as it was. If Hagrid had any brains he would have canceled class.

"Granger." She was startled and dropped her notes. He bent down and grabbed them, placing them back in one of her hands and taking her other in his. It seemed to fit into his perfectly, a trait that he had noticed multiple times in the last month. He tried to intertwine their fingers, but she maneuvered hers so it was impossible. He pulled her farther away from the rest of the class, behind the hut, where giant pumpkins resided.

"What are you doing!" She squealed when they were out of hearing range, tearing her hand out of his, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Granger." He bit his tongue the minutes the words were out of his mouth. This was not the way to win back Granger.

Her face looked disgusted as it flushed. The rain looked beautiful falling down her. He wanted to kiss her so bad, taste the rain on her skin.

"We are through, Malfoy. Through. I can't just be another notch on your belt. I thought I was-" She closed her eyes and paused for a second "I thought you were-"

"Just spit it out."

"I was hurt when you asked Lavender out. I didn't like it. I couldn't handle it."

"I am-" the word wouldn't come out of him.

"Yes?"

He grabbed her, took her face in between his hands, and kissed her. Her lips were so smooth. When he kissed her, he just felt…he couldn't even explain it. He tried to gain access to her mouth, but she pulled away. At least she hadn't slapped him.

"I am sorr-" once again he couldn't say it. It was one of those words his father had taught him to never say. He never thought he would want to say it so badly. "About Brown. I'm sor-"

"Malfoy or not, if you truly were sorry, you would be able to say it. See you at the meeting tonight."

And with that she huffed off, leaving his there standing in the rain.

He needed a cigarette.

XXX

Three cigarettes and a joint later, Draco was in bed reading a letter his mother's owl had just delivered.

_Draco,_

_I am glad to here your school year is going well. A minister official was over the other day and once again explained that until they are positive they have encompassed all the dark artifacts in our home, your father's will remains closed. I asked for Severus's advice and he assures me there is nothing we can do except be patient and helpful. So when I found that cursed finger trap, you remember the one Grandmother gave you when you were younger, I sent an owl to the ministry right away. _

_Severus also talked very highly of your last potion project. He mentioned being willing to write you a recommendation for a graduation program through the ministry. I advise you to take him up of this offer. A potions degree would open many fields to you, even though I know your plan is to just live off of Father's wealth. If a new minister is not put into position soon, I fear we will never see his will, let alone money._

_I do hope you are completing all your head duties with the poise and grace I have brought you up with. And be nice to that Granger girl. In your last letter you were rather harsh to her. I know you hate having to share the title with a muggleborn, but she seems smart enough, and that attitude will not get you far in this new world at all. _

_Study hard and remember NEWTS are on the way! Don't let Blaise distract you from your studies, either. He is trouble that one! _

_Mipsy and Wanda send their love also._

_-Mother_

He would have to remember to send her something back later. Right now he was too depressed to even think about it.

He leaned back and crossed his legs. He really shouldn't have had skipped class, but he still felt awful after his ecstasy last night, and just couldn't figure out what to do about Granger.

It was obvious that he liked her. He had never put this much effort into any girl before, not that he had ever had to. But he had never truly liked a girl before, and this was a whole new thing for him.

He hopped up and stood in front of the mirror. His shirt was in complete disarray, along with his hair. His flawless face stared back at him, his eyes seeming more empty than usual.

He decided to practice something. "I'm sor-." He tried again. "I'm sorr-." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry!" He practically screamed. He sneered at his reflection. "Pathetic."

He heard a tapping on his window and saw another owl, this one being thrown around in the windy storm. He allowed him entry and gave him a cracker, grabbing the parchment from around his leg.

_Quidditch tonight. 7 o'clock. As captain, you probably should have scheduled this yourself, but I will excuse your stupidity on account of the 1000 galleons that will soon be in my pocket._

_-Blaise_

Damnit. He had totally forgot about the Slytherin/Gryffindor match coming up this weekend.

Fuck.

XXX

He ran into Dumbledore's office sweaty, tired, and still in his quidditch uniform.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! We were worried you had forgotten about us. Please, sit down." The old man indicated to a large, comfy looking chair across from him. Draco nodded and leaned his broomstick against the wall, careful not to bump any of the glittering nick-knacks on a nearby table.

"Sorry I'm late, sir. Quidditch practice." He said, stating the obvious.

"Indeed. Is our Slytherin team ready?" His chin was placed on his hands as he looked over his spectacles, his blue eyes seeming to smile.

"Of course, sir. We have big plans to see the house cup this year."

"I am looking forward to the game. Gryffindor and Slytherin games always have the most interesting outcomes. But, now to business! Tell me, Draco. Did any of the older years ever tell you about their winter ball?"

"Their what?"

"Ah. I will take that as a no. Their winter ball. Every year, the Headboy and Headgirl organize a winter ball, usually during Christmas break. It has been a tradition for many years, one that I personally enjoy greatly." The old man smiled up at the two of them. "As I was just telling Ms. Granger, it is for seventh years only, but if a younger year is asked as a date, they of course can come. It is to be held in the great hall, from 8 to midnight. I have a list of possible bands that can be hired, but you of course are more than welcome to find your own. Food and drinks will be provided by the staff. Usually there is a theme of sorts, but it is of course not a requirement. I realize you both are very busy with your challenging schedules, but this ball of utmost importance."

Draco glanced at Granger, who was taking notes and nodding her head with each statement. He himself groaned. As if he didn't have enough shit to do already, now he had to plan a gay ass ball.

"Well, that's all I have for you two. If you could decide on a date and a band, and let me know at your convenience, I would be most pleased."

"Of course, Professor. I will get right on that." Granger said, putting her pen and paper into her bag, getting ready to take her leave. She stood, smoothing her skirt, said goodbye to Dumbledore, and left without even acknowledging he was there.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. If you could stay for a moment." Dumbledore said before he could stand up. He waited until Granger closed the door before continuing.

"How are you doing, Draco." His tone took a pitying tone, one that Draco absolutely couldn't stand.

"Fine."

"And your mother?"

"Fine."

"Very good, very good. And how are you and Ms. Granger holding up?"

If he had anything in his mouth, he would have spat it out. "What?"

"You and Ms. Granger. With Head duties?" Draco could swear Dumbledore was smiling.

"Oh. Yes. It's going well. I mean, we have are differences and all, but…" he trailed off, not exactly sure where he was going with it.

"It's all about compromise, isn't it Draco?" He indicated to his left, where a picture of two people was on the wall. The girl had flaming red hair that would even compete with the Weasel's, and the other was looking very much like Potter with raven hair and glasses. They were dancing, dressed in formal wear, smiling at each other, very much in love. Every now and then, the boy would lean down and kiss the girl, only to receive her loving gaze in return. It made him sick, yet, oddly jealous that the two of them could look at each other like that.

"Now these two, when it was decided that they were to be heads together, the administration thought the whole thing would go to mush. Oh, the fights the two would get into during their younger years! Oh he would pick on her mercilessly, and she would always have to prove him wrong with everything. Why, even I was doubtful of the team they would make.

"But, the two discovered the better attributes in each other, both realized that the past was the past, and people could change. This was taken at their Head's ball." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to glaze over in remembrance. "They were so very much in love. It was all her really. She made him realize something that was inside of him he didn't even know he possessed.

"Hermione, too, has the amazing capability to make people realize their true potential." There was an awkward pause.

"I am sure she does, Professor."

"She helped Harry through some amazing feats. Without her who knows where we would all be now."

Draco didn't respond, not liking the way the conversation was going. He always felt awkward when Voldemort was about to be brought up.

"You aren't your father, Draco. Remember that." A second later, there was a timid knock on the door. "Come in." Dumbledore smiled. "Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Draco, slightly confused, stood and grabbed his broomstick, passing the girl Weasel and her boyfriend on his way out.

"Ah. Ms. Weasley and Mr. Creevey. Come in, come in."


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione sighed, wondering where are all her prefects were.

She had reserved this area of the library for only an hour. She understood that it was Friday before dinner, and it was Quidditch Saturday tomorrow, but this was the only time the library was available this week. And she had promised it would be a quick meeting on the notice board.

She closed her eyes and leaned over onto the table. It was inevitable that her mind would wander, it was rare when it did not, and she groaned at the topic it chose. She had sworn to herself to stop thinking about the prat.

But ever since she had started reading that romance novel Ginny had gotten her for her last birthday, all her fantasies that usually starred movie stars now starred the one and only...you guessed it, Draco Malfoy.

She pictured him coming into the prefect meeting early, her already sitting there, waiting. He would wander over, his broad shoulders pronounced in the white collared shirt he wore, the top two buttons remaining open. The shirt would be tucked in ever so neatly, accentuating his trim waist, and his ever knowing smirk and blazing eyes would hypnotize her in a way only they could.

Without words, not even a greeting, he would pick her up out of her seat and roughly place her on the table. He would spread her legs apart, stepping in-between them, his excitement already visible through his dark pants. He would claim her mouth, stifling her moans as he reached his hands up her skirt. She would pretend to protest while he proceeded to rip her panties off, but secretly this action would send waves of excitement through her.

Her hands would run through his perfect hair, beautiful in not only its color, but also its soft texture. His hands, meanwhile, would continue their journey, making slow circles up her thighs, teasing her. Suddenly, he would remove them, only to grab onto either side of her blouse and pull, sending the buttons flying in every direction, clinking as they hit the floor. She wouldn't even pretend to care as she helped him in the removal of the suddenly unnecessary object, leaving her in her white bra and gray skirt. Anything that separated them was not needed and had to removed promptly.

She began to unbutton his shirt while he unclasped her bra, releasing her breasts from their confinement. She groaned in pleasure as he finally removed his shirt, allowing her to finally run her hands down his chest, tracing his well defined abs and pecks, her mouth soon following her hands, allowing no part of his lovely chest to go untouched. She bit down on his nipple softly, causing a hiss to come out of his mouth. His hands gripped the back of her head, leading her lower. Her nose rubbed against a trail a light blond hair, leading down into his belt.

She reached for his belt and began to remove it (and since she _was_ in a romance novel, it took but a moment before the whole process was over). She was delighted as she began to remove the pants to discover that he had decided to skip boxers that morning.

His member was already standing tall, springing into action when its cloth prison was removed. She gasped in pleasure at the sight of it in all its glory. Her southern parts clenched at the mere thought it it. Liquid was already coming out of the tip, and, without a second thought, she bent down and licked it, causing his whole body to jolt and his hands to grab onto her head.

"Granger..." He whimpered when she finally descended, encompassing him wholly with her mouth. She licked his length with her tongue, enjoying the moment of power she now had. After a few moments, however, he pulled her away, before claiming her mouth again with his own. His hands wandered over her breasts, his rough palms caressing each nipple, making a warm feeling grow between her legs. His mouth left hers, kissing down her neck, her collarbone, her cleavage, until, after she thought she would explode, his soft tongue flicked her nipple, causing her to wrap her legs around him. He continued his strokes and teasing, and before she could prepare herself, lifted her skirt up so it pooled around her, and stuck two curled fingers inside her. She moaned out loud, closing her eyes as he set a rough rhythm, letting the moment take her. She was about to explode when...

The clock struck 5, which was the time the meeting was supposed to start. She heard each resounding ding, growing more and more annoyed and embarrassed with each one. She looked around, and thankfully, no prefects had arrived yet. Maybe she would have to lay off the romance novels until...well maybe she would just stop reading them all together. Finally, she heard chatter, and straightened in her chair at the head of the table, running his hands over her clothes to smooth out any noticeable wrinkles.

First, the 8 fifth years appeared, smiling and greeting her, dispersing themselves in various seats. She hoped they couldn't tell what she had been dreaming earlier. Then she counted the 8 sixth years, Ginny and Collin waving at her as they took seats near to her. Then, finally, her seventh years appeared, Hannah and Ernie of Hufflepuff holding hands as they walked in, Padmaand Anthony of Ravenclaw, and then Pansy. Prefect meetings were the only times Hermione saw the pretty girl without Blaise, and Pansy seemed very sad about that. She was wearing the uniform, but somehow she made it look alluring.

Wondering where Ron was, Hermione raised her hands to quiet everyone down. She gave a smile (it felt weird to even her so she couldn't imagine what it would look like), and began.

"I know it's Friday, so I will make this quick, I promise! First, how is everyone doing with their duties so far?" Some grumbles came from the new fifth years who were still getting used to having to make rounds on select nights.

"Where is Draco, Granger?" Pansy shouted. Hermione pretended she hadn't felt a jolt when she heard his name.

"Yeah, aren't we supposed to wait for the Headboy before we start the meeting?" Another prefect yelled.

Hermione straightened even taller in her chair. "I informed Malfoy," she tried to keep her voice normal, "of this meeting as I did the rest of you. If he didn't feel the need to show up, then we will just-"

At that moment, the door opened.

"Trying to start without me, I see?" Malfoy sneered, walking his way to the end of her table. Hermione couldn't help but notice as the rest of the girls swooned at him, his black robes swishing behind him. And she couldn't help but imagine him between her legs, naked. Not to mention his words were now stored away in her extensive memory bank for her next fantasy- _starting without me, Granger? Well maybe someone will have to be punished..._

"You are 5 minutes late." She tried to ignore the pounding of her heart as he took a seat next to her. She couldn't let him affect her this way. He was the same cold, arrogant, little asshole she had known for 6 years. Nothing had changed since their...relations.

"That will happen when you schedule a meeting on a Friday night. Just because you don't have a social life doesn't mean the rest of us don't." When he had sat down, she jumped when his hand rested on her knee, giving it a squeeze. She whacked it away and tried to not let her face show her shock. She spared him a glance, only to see him winking at one of the fifth years, ignoring her completely. _Well then._

"So may we ask why you called us here in the first place?" Hannah questioned.

"Well, the library was booked the rest of the week, and we need to get patrolling schedules figured out for next week."

Malfoy then reached for his bag and pulled out numerous papers, tossing them to the closest prefect. Hermione watched with an eyebrow raised.

"It was my turn to make the schedule." He said plainly, passing one to her also. She continued to stare. "I am not inept, Granger." His smouldering gaze made her know that he wasn't inept in other ways either. "Plus it will save all these prefects an hour of their valued Friday."

Hermione couldn't argue with that. "Well, I guess the meeting is adjourned." The prefects began to rise. "Except seventh years. If I could ask you to stay, it will be but a moment."

They waited for the younger years to exit before she began again. "As some of you may be aware, it is customary for the heads to organize a ball for the seventh years during Christmas break. Now, in the previous years, there have been themes. I was just wondering what your thoughts are, on a theme that is. Should we vote or ask the other seventh years or-"

"What Granger is trying to say is, do you want to do our job for us because we really don't want to plan this whole fucking thing." Malfoy had leaned back and placed his feet of the table, his hands behind his head.

"That is not what I was saying at all! I was just asking for some input-"

"Why not a masquerade!" Padma said, a big smile on her face as she cut off the two heads' bickering. "That way we can all dress up and wear masks! I have always wanted to go to one."

"Yeah. That is actually not a bad idea!" Hannah tossed in, looking over at Ernie lovingly. "I'm sure everyone would love that! And we can have everyone show up separately so they can spend the dance trying to figure out which date is theirs!"

"So, a masquerade?" Hermione asked. "Those in favor, raise your hand." Everyone except Malfoy raised their hands, even Pansy, but Hermione assumed it was because she just wanted the meeting to be over. "A masquerade it is! I will be sending out invites within the next two weeks so everyone will have ample time to find an outfit! Have a good weekend!" Dismissed, the prefects began to leave in their respective pairs, except Pansy who left by herself after a nod from Malfoy. Hermione proceeded to pick up her papers, shuffling them into a neat pile. A second too late she realized it was just her and Malfoy in the room, the large, empty, room that mere minutes ago had staged quite the performance. She tried to stop herself from blushing.

"Thinking something dirty again?" He whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. His smell was intoxicating. She leaned into his touch before remembering Lavender. Shaking her head, she stood up.

"Granger, come on." He whined. "You can't deny we have something here."

"Malfoy, we can't be what we were. It can't...it won't...it would never work out. I am not a...a...sex machine! I am a human. I have feelings. I want to feel loved and cherished and have someone to call baby and darling all those stupid names you call people when you are in love. I want to fall in love, damnit! And I can't when I am fooling around with you. So, goodbye. It was fun while it lasted." She hadn't looked at him her whole speech, but she could feel him glaring at her back.

"I don't like having feelings." And he stormed past her, turning left out of the door towards the dungeons, while she turned right to go towards Gryffindor.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Collin said from the shadows. Ginny had forgotten her bag in the meeting room and they had had to turn around and come back.

"O a masquerade! I wonder if we can convince some seventh years to take us! Dean always has had a small crush on me. Perhaps Parvati would take you?"

"Ginny! Malfoy-"

"Oh he would never take me!" Ginny said, blushing a little at the mere thought.

"No. Hermione-"

"No offense, Collin, but Hermione would never ask you."

Collin groaned as he followed Ginny. Sometimes girls could be so self-absorbed.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco inhaled the brisk air at the Quidditch field. His team, who had willingly woken up early to do a pre-breakfast practice, stood around him exhausted, but prepared. They had practiced hard the last few days, and Draco knew their hard work would pay off.

"Supposed to be sunny later, so Goyle make sure you have your goggles. Can't have our beater not being able to see." His team chuckled, remembering yesterday's practice when Goyle, blinded by a ray of sun, had almost knocked Draco off of his broom, thinking he was Crabbe, his fellow beater. "Ground's damp, but shouldn't effect our take off. Not too breezy." He mumbled, trying to think of other insignificant things that might alter their normal game. "Not much to say to you. You all have worked hard, and we are ready. Let's do our Slytherin's proud and kick some Gryffindor ass." His team smirked as he led them back to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Your mother coming down for the game, Draco?" Goyle asked as Draco took out a joint he had somehow managed to stuff into his tight quidditch pants without smashing. He shook his head, not upset at all about her absence. His mother was never a fan of the sport, and tended to worry more about him then enjoy the actual game.

"Too bad. I haven't seen her in a while." Goyle's eyes glazed over and Draco held back a gag. It was no secret to anyone that Goyle had a taste for older women...which was fine as long as that older woman wasn't your recently widowed mother.

Thankfully, Blaise caught up with them before Goyle could continue. "Man, give some of that." He hit Draco's arm and stole the joint he had just lit, taking a drag. "Damn good shit." He said before taking another puff and passing it back to Draco. "Nothing calms the nerves like some fine ass weed." Blaise, who used to play Chaser, had decided to switch it up and play Keeper this year. Needless to say, he was nervous as hell playing against the Weasel, who, to Draco's disappointment, had turned into a pretty decent Keeper over the years.

"Just watch out for that she-Weasel. Remember: she has a tendency to shoot left."

"Right. But I might be too distracted by her boobs strapped into that constricting quidditch gear. They hug like every curve. Maybe we should have gotten some girls on our team this year. We could have shared the shower with them..."

Draco decided to cut him off, not really needing to picture the she Weasel showering with the Gryffindor quidditch team. "Here man. You can just have the rest." Blaise smirked as he inhaled.

"How's our Granger situation?"

"Fuck off."

"Going that well, huh?"

"I've got it under control."

"Sure."

Draco looked around to make sure Goyle was up ahead with Crabbe. Him and Blaise were now bringing up the rear and were far enough away no one would hear them.

"Dude. I think I've..." _fallen for the mudblood? In love with that which I once hated? _He just couldn't seem to finish that sentence without feeling like a total pansy.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind." He said, indicating to Blaise they should pick up their pace to catch up with the rest of the group.

XXX

Their entrance into the great hall was a mixture of arrogance and poise, one that was meant to strike just a tad bit of fear into their opponents. They sneered as they walked by the Gryffindors, smirked when they walked by the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws (who were probably cheering for Gryffindor), before embracing the cheers of their fellow Slytherins.

Now, however, it was game time. Being cocky wouldn't help them on the field, only pure talent. The stands were full of scarlett, gold, green, and silver, as they usually were for the first game of the season. Draco looked out proudly as the Slytherins cheered out his name as he led his team onto the field, not at all intimidated by the mass of people who had shown up. He saw that the Slytherin girls had made a rather flattering poster of him to hold up during the game.

"Captains, shake hands." Madam Hooch said. Draco relectantly stepped away from his teammates and took hold of Potter's hand, shaking it just a tad bit too harshly. Potter smiled.

"Good luck." He said. Draco sneered in response. Like he would be needing any.

"I want a clean game, boys." A cough came from somewhere in the Gryffindor robes. "And girls."

"Thank you." The she-weasel said sarcastically. Maybe the Slytherins should think about allowing girls onto their team...those robes were deliciously tight...

"In position." She said, her hands on the case that held the Quidditch balls. Draco took a moment before mounting his broom to scan the crowds. His eyes landed on her beautiful hair falling in soft waves over her scarlet seeker shirt. She was obviously cheering for Potter today.

He was shoved from the back. "Stop looking at her." Weasel said, earning a glare from Hooch, but nothing more. "Malfoy- in position!" She said before he could retaliate. Begrudgingly, he took his place and waited for her whistle to blow.

"1,2,3, GO!" She said, blowing her whistle at the same time as releasing the balls. All the players pushed off from the ground, and immediatly Draco began searching for the snitch, keeping an eye on Potter and the rest of the game as he did so.

Draco felt at home in the air, there was no other way to put it. Even though when he was younger it seemed like a punishment from his father to go outside and practice, he grew to love Quidditch and was very disappointed when he did not make the team his first year. His second year, he had made it on the team with pure talent, and his father had been so pleased he bought the whole team new brooms, something other teams seemed to think made him less of a player.

Well, not today. He now had a Firebolt to equal Potters, so who ever captured the snitch today would have true bragging rights.

He listened to the commentary from below, the She-Weasel's boyfriend doing his best to document all the movements at the same time.

"And Ginny has the quaffle, but Crabbe has the Bludger and-OH NO GINNY! YES GINNY DODGES WHEN THE BLUDGER WEAVED- but Goygle has the other- and Potter- AND POTTER IS OFF!"

_Shit. _Draco thought. _No one had even made any goals yet! Might be a trick_... Draco looked around swiftly for Potter's movements, and sure enough, he was bolting full speed in the direction of the Gryffindor bleachers. He saw a glint of gold and new it was not a trick and that the snitch had decided to make this game less then five minutes today. Without another wasted moment, he zoomed off. The Gryffindor bleachers were directly inbetween him and Potter now.

Distracting him for just a moment was Granger, jumping up and down in excitment screaming for Potter to go and get it. It just so happened the snitch was right in front of her, and all she would have to do was lean forward just a bit and it would be touching the tip of her nose.

Draco was gaining up on Potter. He was closer now. _Come on_. He thought, getting his hand ready for the grasp.

"And Malfoy has seen the snitch also! COME ON HARRY DON'T LET HIM GRAB IT! Wait- what's this? RON WEASLY HAS A BEATER BAT AND JUST AIMED A BLUDGER AT MALFOY. BUT IT IS GOING TO HIT-"

"HERMIONE! GET DOWN!" Draco heard Potter scream. And as if it was in slow motion, she grunted in pain as the huge black bludger hit her in the side of the head. Blood began to drip down the side of her beautiful face, and those around her were too late to grab her before she toppled over the side of the stands, heading straight for the ground.

Without thinking, Draco directed his broom down after her, praying to anyone that would listen to just let him catch her in time.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione was watching Ginny dodging a bludger when all of a sudden, something gold flew into her line of vision.

"HARRY!" She screamed, catching his attention. "GET IT!" She cheered along with her fellow Gryffindors as Harry changed his course and now started traveling towards her. She saw that _he _had also noticed the snitch had made its appearance, for he had also changed his path. She bit her tounge to keep from cheering for him too. She was torn now for who she wanted to get the snitch first.

No. Of course she wanted Gryffindor to win. And she was forgetting about him.

He was so close, he was going to beat Harry...

"HERMIONE! GET DOWN!" The worst pain ever came from the side of her head, and the next moments were mere blurs of pain and confusion. She was falling, even in her altered state she could tell that. But falling where? Everything was numb. Surely she hadn't fallen over the edge of the stands. That was over a hundred foot drop.

The next moment, she was in strong arms, his familar scent intoxicating. With effort, she managed to open her eyes and see his beautiful blue staring back at her. "Don't worry, I've got you."

"Where am I? I'm so tired..." Her eyes began to close again.

"Hermione! Don't go to sleep!"

"You called me Hermione." She responded without opening her eyes.

"Dumbledore! Anybody! Help!"

"You called me Hermione." She repeated, a smile forming on her face.

X

"We have to get her to the hospital wing."

"I know that, Potter." Harry? How did he get there? Where did he come from? "Why don't you go ask your Keeper what he was thinking."

"Ron..."

"Had no fucking business having a Beater bat."

"Ron's a Keeper..." She mumbled out, trying to get more comfortable...where ever she was.

"Mione!" Harry called excitedly. "Mione, I'm so sorry! I don't know what Ron was thinking..."

X

"Draco, Pomphrey is making us leave."

"Shut up, Zabini. I'm not leaving."

"Mr. Malfoy, you can come back as soon as Madam Pomphrey has said Ms. Granger is stable. May I suggest going back to your common room with Blaise?"

"What are you going to do about Weasel?"

"Mr. Weasley's actions were against Quidditch rules. Therefore, Gryffindor will be disqualified and the win will go to Slytherin."

"That's it?"

"Mr. Weasely did not break any school rules. He did not hit Ms. Granger on purpose."

There was a moment of silence and then a large bang, like someone had punched the wall. "So you aren't going to do anything! She could have died!"

"Calm yourself, Draco. Hermione will be just fine. Blaise, if you would escort him..."

"Fine. Fine. Just let her know...let her know...I'll be back."

XXX

Hermione opened her eyes, grimacing a bit as her pupils adjusted themselves. Her head was pounding and she felt a large bandage wrapped around it. So she was obviously in the infirmary.

"Ugh." She moaned outloud, moving her stiff muscles.

"Mione!" Harry came into her sight, bags under his eyes and looking like he hadn't slept for days. He was wearing his seeker uniform shirt, and his face had quite a bit of stubble on it.

"Harry. You look like shit." She mumbled, trying to sit up straight.

Harry laughed in response. "Here let me help you." He adjusted her pillow and gave her a hug. "We have been so worried about you. Madam Pomphrey had said you would wake up soon, though."

"What happened, exactly?"

"Well, the snitch was right in front of you, and I was coming from one direction, and Malfoy from the other, and he was going to get to it first. So, I guess, Ron grabbed one of the beater bats and smacked a bludger at Malfoy. But, according to Ron, he miscalculated, therefore causing a bludger to hit you in the side of the head. It knocked you out and you fell over the edge and you were about to hit the ground when..." Harry paused and looked incredibally sad.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Mione. I wasn't fast enough."

"What do you mean? Obviously I didn't hit the ground. Didn't you catch me?"

"No, but Malfoy did."

"Malfoy?"

"If it wasn't for him, you would probably be dead. Or at least incredibly hurt. He saved you." Harry leaned in closer and brushed his lips against her cheek. "I don't know what I would have done if we had lost you. I am forever in his debt."

"Oh Harry."

"He hasn't left either, you know."

"What?"

"He's right over there sleeping. We both have been here for...two days I think? It's Monday. So yeah, two days."

Hermione felt very flattered. "Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, knowing from past experience he probably felt extremely guilty.

"Oh...Malfoy wouldn't let him into the room. Very possessive that one."

_I wish_. Hermione thought.

"I promised Cho and Ron that I would send them an owl when you woke up...I'll be right back." Harry left, but not without one more kiss on her forehead.

"What is with Potter always kissing you?" His cruel voice filled the air, and all of a sudden he was sitting on her bedside, biting into a green apple, looking less perfect then usual. But still beautiful, of course. Maybe even more beautiful, with his bedhead and slight scruff on his cheeks. Her stomach was immediately full of butterflies. He was her saviour, her rescuer. She was immediately in love with him.

"I thought you were asleep?" She somehow managed out, after her internal revelation.

"Pretending to sleep, Granger. Potter kept trying to make small talk. And thanking me. Gah." He made a disgusted look.

"So, I guess you saved me, huh?"

"It really wasn't a big deal. Potter would have gotten you if I hadn't."

"But you did."

He didn't have a response to that.

"And Harry told me you haven't left since I got here."

Once again she was met with silence.

She placed her had on his cheek and forced him to look into her eyes. "Thank you." His eyes closed and he leaned into her touch.

"I was..." He was interrupted with Harry's return. Hermione immediately removed her hand.

"Ron, Cho, and most of Gryffindor were wondering if you are ready for more visitors." He said, closing the door behind him. "And Ron promised that we can borrow his notes from today."

"Maybe just Ron and Cho for now. And Ron's notes will have to do I suppose. Even though they probably won't be legible."

Harry cracked a smile and left again. Malfoy stood.

"Where are you going?"

"If you are having visitors, I will have to leave."

"Look, I know you and Harry don't get along, and you despise Ron, but...I want you here."

"It's a three person limit on visitors Granger." And with that, he closed the door and left her alone and disappointed.


	17. Chapter 17

Draco invited Blaise to the Head's common room because of Granger's absence. Madam Pomfrey had assured him that she would be released before the end of the week, and in the mean time, he decided he would rather smoke weed in the quiet of their common room then endure the stares of their fellow Slytherins.

Why had he not hesitated for a second before he saved her? Why had he lost the game to save her? Why was he so worried about her afterwards, when it was obvious she was going to be fine?

These were just a few of the questions he had to endure from his fellow Slytherins.

"How's Granger doing?" Blaise asked, putting his feet up on the table in front of him and stretching out in a burgandy chair. They had lite a casual fire, mostly to cover up the weed smell, and Blaise had loosened his uniform tie while Draco had just removed his completely and undone the top few buttons of his shirt. All in all, a relaxing atmosphere.

"I want to call the bet off." Draco said blantly, without looking up from the bowl he was currently packing. This had been bothering him since Saturday, and he was ready to get it off his chest.

"Of course you do." Blaise said in such a bored tone that it actually startled Draco. Frankly, he was expecting more of a reaction. They had never called off a bet before.

"Care to elbaroate?"

"Draco, Draco, Draco" Blaise began, closing his eyes in a relaxed state. "I feel so bad about making the bet in the first place, knowing how it would end from the beginning..." Draco didn't respond, knowing that Blaise enjoyed dragging his points across in a dramatic way.

"Every realtionship, no, that's not the right word...every conquest you have ever had has been with what type of girl?"

"Pureblood. Easy. Stupid." Draco stated simply.

"Yes. So when you became infatuated with Granger, why do you think that was?" There was a long pause and Blaise smirked in a knowing way. "Because, Draco, Granger was none of those things. She was different. Beautiful, but intelligent. A Mudblood, but a respectable one. And she is interesting. A combo any man would fall for. And the only reason you stand above the rest, the rest of any man, is because, for some unfathomable reason, she seems to feel the same way about you."

"Who said anything about me falling for Granger?" Blaise raised his eyebrow. "Fuck."

"You had fallen for her before you even started pursuing her. You have more than fallen for her."

"You're right."

"Always am."

"I think I love her." It was now Blaise's turn to be startled.

"Love her? What the fuck man. I was thinking more along the lines of- I wouldn't mind a little cuddling after I fuck her, not I want to buy her flowers and walk her to class and-"Blaise gagged a little "make _love_ to her!"

"Well I do. I find myself wanting to carry her books for fucks sake! And when she was falling...it was like I was falling with her. Like if anything happened to her, if she was hurt in anyway, I would just..." Draco trailed off.

"Damn." Blaise said, shaking his head a little bit in disbelief. "Well, this is more then I expected. When I made the bet, it was for my personal amusment. I apologize. I knew your feelings for her were deeper then were worthy for a bet...but love her, Draco and Granger...fuck me...you don't even call her by her first name, how can you love her...fuck..."

There was a few moments where Blaise seemed to process the information before Draco continued.

"I don't deserve her."

"That's damn straight, but is it really up to you to decide that?"

"Yes. She needs to be with someone good. Weasel or Potter. Someone who can take care of her. Not someone who fucks around, cheats, steals, and tried to kill a motherfucking innocent Hippogriff third year. Someone who used to be disgusted by her mere race. Someone who is disgusted by her house. Someone who is disgusted by her friends. She needs someone who can love her back the way she deserves to be loved..." Draco looked off in the distance in thought. "I'm going to ask Weasel to take her to that stupid ball."

"The same Weasel who almost killed her Saturday? You are going to allow him to take care of her?"

"He was aiming for me."

"But he hit her."

"He is still better then me, in the long run." Draco stood and banged his fist on the wall. "I hate feeling this way! I'm not good at this emotion crap."

"This is stupid. You like her. She likes you. Fuck and get over with it."

"You are missing the point completely! This isn't about fucking anymore. It's not that I don't want to fuck her, it's just that...I want it to be more then just fucking when I'm with her. But I can't because fucking is all I am. I don't do relationships. I don't do couples. I don't really do dates even. She deserves more."

"So what are you going to do now?" A frustrated Blaise said.

"Ignore her. She will get the point eventually."

"And you don't think this will upset her at all?"

"Less then I inevitably would..."


End file.
